The Shogun's Daughter
by StarlightSakura
Summary: TITLE CHANGED! AU: Kyo has been cursed since he was a little boy. Then he meets Whitney, the shogun's daughter. Will the love between the two break the curse? Or will Whitney despise him because of it? Bad summary, good story, stupid title.
1. Chapter 1

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*in bright flashin lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: Por tu, mi amiga (I dun care if that's how u say it or not!! Spanish has a buncha rules & I can't keep up with it!!! Kinda sad cuz I'm hispanic) ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
"Damn that old woman! Wherever she is! Why did she put this curse on me?!" A small orange cat asked himself. "Now everyone will run from me. The witch put this curse on me to make me miserable! How was I supposed to know what I was doing? I was only a child when she did it!" the cat yelled to himself.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"Hey! Watch it young man. You could hurt yourself." Said a woman in her thirties to a young boy with orange hair and red eyes.  
  
The young, 7-year-old boy just stuck his tongue out at her. "Why should I listen to an old lady like you?" He asked.  
  
At this the woman became infuriated with the little boy. "Tell me, young one, what is your name?" She asked in a shaky tone.  
  
"Sohma Kyo." The boy answered.  
  
"Well then, Sohma Kyo, for your disrespectful nature, I bestow upon you a curse. From this day until the day you die, anytime a girl hugs you, you shall be turned into a cat. Yes, a cat, those dirty creatures that are ignored by everyone. And to make it interesting, the day a girl falls in love with you and doesn't run away from you because of your curse is the day it shall be lifted. Since that day shall never come, you shall be cursed like this forever." The woman said. She poured some red liquid onto Kyo's head. "This is the blood of a cat, showing that you are now a prisoner of it's curses." She said.  
  
"Whatever you say old lady. Bye!" Kyo said as he ran off.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"Damn her! That was ten years ago! I was a little boy, boys are rude like that." yelled the cat.  
  
He knew he was walking through a crowded street but didn't care. He knew everyone was staring at him and women were holding their children back to keep them from touching him but he didn't care. He knew the village knew him as a freak and nothing less but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, his life was over. All he had to do was find a way to actually end his life. But he wouldn't let that happen. He was Akito, the head of the Sohma clan. According to Akito, Kyo, the orange cat brought the curse upon himself and he was going to make sure Kyo didn't die in any other way except of old age. Strange how Kyo and Akito lived in different villages but Akito managed to keep in charge of the whole Sohma clan. Kyo lived in a house with his cousins, Sohma Shigure, Yuki, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and their permanent guest Honda Tohru.  
  
'Tohru-kun. She's so sweet, she's like a sister to me. She never cared about my curse. Maybe she could be the one to help me cure it. But the love I have for her is more like the love between a brother and sister. Besides, she is already engaged to Yuki. Ah well, like I really care if this curse is ever lifted. Besides, I'll never find anyone like Tohru who won't run screaming when they see me change.' Kyo thought to himself.  
  
"Kyo-kun!!" yelled a voice.  
  
The orange cat looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green kimono run up to him. As she was running, there was a *poof* and the cat changed into a tall 17-year-old boy with orange hair and eyes the same color as the blood of the cat that was poured on his head many years ago, only thing is that he was naked. Luckily for him, the brown haired girl was carrying a brown and white kimono.  
  
"Kagura. Thanks for the clothes. What do you want?" Kyo asked as he put the kimono on. He chuckled at the women who shielded the eyes of their young children.  
  
"KYO-KUN!!!!" Kagura yelled as she held her arms out to Kyo but then suddenly punched him. "Where the hell have you been?! I was so worried that you got lost or something. Don't ever run out on me again!" She smacked Kyo around a few times and he landed in the grass with miraculously only a nosebleed. Kagura calmed down and looked at Kyo. "Kyo-kun! Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She yelled as she ran up to the fallen orange haired boy. She picked him up and held him in her arms, thus activating the curse and causing him to change into the small orange cat again.  
  
With a sigh, Kyo looked up at his cousin. "I'm fine. What do you want?" Kyo said.  
  
"Shigure-san says that the Shogun, Arima, is going to be visiting us tonight and that he will be staying the night. He said to hurry on home. We have a lot of preparing to do. You have to help Honda-san in the kitchen. You are the only other person who knows how to cook without getting anyone sick." Kagura said.  
  
Kyo started walking away from the village again. "Coming? You said yourself there's a lot that needs to be done before the shogun arrives." He told his cousin.  
  
Kagura nodded, picked up his clothes and walked behind him, ready to throw his clothes at him when he changed back, which he did in the middle of the town center.  
  
When they approached the house, noises could be heard inside. The sounds of people bustling about getting ready for this important visitor could be heard from the front gate.  
  
"Wow, it sounds hectic in there."  
  
"It is Kyo-kun. Even Momiji and Ayame came over to help."  
  
"Kyo-kun! You're back. Great, come help me in the kitchen, please?" A voice said as a girl about 15-years old popped her head out of a small window.  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the clothes Kagura." Kyo said as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
As the house continued to bustle with activity, a small carriage came closer and closer to the Sohma house.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER ONE*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. I dun even own Whitney  
  
A/N: second chapter for all & to all a good night/day/whatever it may be!!!! (woohoo, looks like I still have a lil caffeine left in me)  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
"Father, why must I join you? I don't even know anyone in that village." A girl around the age of 15 asked an older man sitting across from her in a carriage.  
  
"Because my dear. There will be young men there and I think that one of them would suit you well as a husband. It's time you start thinking of having a family." Said the older man.  
  
"But father, I am only fifteen. I don't want to get married yet."  
  
"Your mother was fourteen when we were married. It would bring her such joy to know you were married. She always wanted to see you on your wedding Whitney." The older man told his daughter.  
  
"Father, where did you get my name from? It doesn't sound Japanese." Whitney asked her father, changing the subject.  
  
"That is because your name is not Japanese. I told that your mother was from another country where Whitney was common name. When we you were born, she thought it would be a nice name for you. A rare, different name for a rare child like you." He explained.  
  
"Shogun-sama, we have arrived." Someone said from the outside of the carriage.  
  
The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. The older man came out first and looked upon the house and the residents who were waiting outside. He held his hand out towards the carriage and Whitney grabbed it and slowly came out. Her brown hair glistened in the sunset as she stood straight up. She also looked over the house and it's residents. Immediately her gaze landed on a certain orange haired young man.  
  
'Who is he? I wonder if I could talk to him.' Whitney told herself.  
  
"Welcome to our home, Shogun-san. It has been so long since your last visit. These are my cousins, Sohma Kagura."  
  
The brown haired girl smiled and bowed. "Hello."  
  
"Sohma Hatsuharu."  
  
*bow* "Welcome."  
  
"Sohma Kisa."  
  
*bow* "Good evening."  
  
"Sohma Yuki and his fiancée, Honda Tohru.  
  
*bow* "Hello."  
  
*bow* "Welcome shogun."  
  
"And Sohma Kyo."  
  
*bow* "Hi."  
  
'Sohma Kyo hmm? Well that's a start.' Whitney told herself.  
  
The shogun bowed to them. "Thank you for having me. I hope you don't mind that I brought along a guest. This is my daughter, Soichiro Whitney." He said directing their attention to the young girl standing by his side.  
  
Whitney bowed "Hello."  
  
Shigure smiled. "It is no problem, we would be happy if she joined us tonight. Welcome Whitney-sama, I am Sohma Shigure." He said. "Please come in. Yuki and Tohru will show you to your rooms." He added, holding his hand out to the doorway leading to the house.  
  
The shogun and Whitney walked towards the door and were followed by the Sohmas. Whitney turned slightly to look for Kyo but couldn't see him without making it obvious she was looking for someone. Instead Whitney just looked forward and sighed. 'Ah well, I'll probably see him later.' She told herself.  
  
As dinner was being brought out, Whitney sat next to her dad and noticed that Kyo was sitting across from her. Whitney smiled at him. "How are you doing?" she asked politely.  
  
Kyo looked at her and nodded. "I'm doing well, and you, Soichiro-san?" He asked.  
  
"I am well." She said. 'What else do I say? I would really like to talk to him some more.' She told herself.  
  
At that moment, a plate of food was placed in front of Whitney. 'Well, at least now I have time to think about what I would like to say to him. He doesn't seem to talk much.' Whitney let out a soft sigh.  
  
After dinner, the shogun and Shigure sat in one room talking while everyone else sat outside in the yard and talked.  
  
"Well, shogun-san, it looks as though you've raised Whitney well. She is a fine young woman." Shigure told the shogun.  
  
"Please, Arima-kun is fine. No need to be formal Shigure-san, we've known each other since we were their age. Yes Whitney is a beautiful girl. She looks like her mother. And I think she has a certain fondness towards your cousin, Kyo." The shogun said.  
  
(Note: After this, the shogun will be referred to as Arima & yes, I got the name from Soichiro Arima from Kare Kano, such originality, ne? ^.^)  
  
Shigure looked at the group of teens out in the garden. He noticed Whitney stealing glances at Kyo. "Yes there is something she likes about him. Ah yes, I have been meaning to ask, how is your wife? Why didn't she join you and Whitney? Is she not well?" Shigure asked.  
  
"The dead can't travel Shigure-san." Arima told his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Arima-kun. I didn't know." Shigure said. There was silence among the two as they remembered the deceased wife.  
  
"Well now I'm hoping that Whitney will marry soon. I would like to see her children. I was hoping she would take a liking to one of your cousins, apparently she has." Arima said adding a small laugh at the end of his sentence.  
  
'It appears she has. I wonder what she'll think when she finds out about Kyo?' Shigure told himself, looking at the young, love struck girl. "How about we help them along? Kyo-kun! Come here for a little while." Shigure called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you take Whitney and show her around the village? I'm sure she would like to see it." Shigure suggested.  
  
Kyo nodded and ran back to the group. He kneeled down next to Whitney and whispered Shigure's suggestion in her ear. Whitney's eyes lit up and she looked at her father as if asking for permission. Arima nodded his head, recognizing her silent question. She looked at Kyo and nodded with a smile. He offered her his hand to help her to her feet and she accepted.  
  
"Be back before it gets too dark out. Have a good time." Arima told his daughter.  
  
"I will, Bye father. Bye Sohma-san." Whitney said to the two men, bowing as she left.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the village market:  
  
"Kyo-san? Sohma-san is your cousin, right?" Whitney asked as they walked down the market aisles.  
  
"Yeah. My parents left me at his house and ran off. They didn't want to have children. I don't even know who they are."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I.I didn't know." Whitney said.  
  
"It's okay. How could you know? What about your mom?" Kyo asked.  
  
Whitney put down the gold ring with a cat's face that she was holding and was silent for a while.  
  
Understanding her silence, Kyo regretted his question. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"No, it's okay, like you told me, how could you know? She passed away five years ago." Whitney said. A tear made it's way down her cheek and she tried to wipe it away discreetly but Kyo saw her.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He told her. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Come with me, I want to show you something. Oh go on, I see something I've been wanting. Sir, I'd like to buy this." He said. He picked up the ring and paid the man for it, making sure Whitney didn't see him buy it.  
  
"Buying a ring for your lady huh? What a nice man you are." The old man said. He handed the ring to Kyo along with a flower. "Give that to her before you give her the ring." He added.  
  
"She's not my lady but thanks anyway sir." Kyo said. He took the ring and started walking away.  
  
"Take the flower son." The old man insisted.  
  
Kyo gave in and took the flower. It had white with purple tinted petals that circled the middle at least four times. 'These aren't native to this land.' Kyo told himself.  
  
Kyo ran up to Whitney, grabbed her hand and led her away from the market.  
  
"Kyo-san, where are we going?" Whitney asked.  
  
"It's one of my favorite places, you can see the whole village from there, and further." He said as he pulled Whitney behind him.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, Kyo stopped at the bottom of a hill. "C'mon. We just have to get to the top." He said enthusiastically.  
  
The two walked up the hill and when they reached the top, Whitney gasped. "Oh wow Kyo-san. This is so beautiful. Oh my goodness. I'll bet that not even the gods themselves get a view like this. Oh my, we can even see the sunset in a little while. It's so beautiful Kyo-san!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let's sit and watch it." Kyo said. He sat on the ground. "I'm sure your dad won't mind. Shigure knows I always come here. When my cousins come in from the next village, I always bring them here."  
  
Whitney sat next to him. "I'm sure he won't mind. Wow, Kyo-san. This place is really amazing." She said.  
  
Kyo held out the flower to Whitney. "Here, for you. This too. Think of it as an apology for making you cry." Kyo put the ring on Whitney's finger.  
  
"Thank you Kyo-san! Thank you!" Whitney said. She was about to give Kyo a hug when he stopped her.  
  
"Stop! Uh.look, the sun's going down, watch how the colors mix into each other then fade away." He told Whitney. 'Just don't hug me!' He yelled to himself.  
  
"Okay." Whitney said. She was disappointed but she just assumed Kyo wanted her to see the sunset.  
  
'I wonder what would happen if I hug her. That old witch did say if a girl hugged me. She said nothing about me hugging a girl.' Kyo told himself.  
  
Kyo decided to take his chances. He grabbed Whitney from behind and wrapped his arms around her, surprising the girl. Kyo closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't change. When he opened them, he saw Whitney looking up at him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you wanted me too see the sunset." She told him.  
  
Kyo smiled at her. "Surprise."  
  
Whitney smiled up at him, turned around and let herself relax in his arms. She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes. 'He's so nice and warm.' She told herself.  
  
"I think we should get going. It's almost dark and I just remembered there's no moon tonight. Some pretty wild animals have been known to come here at night." Kyo said as he let go of Whitney and stood up, again offering her his hand.  
  
Whitney lifted herself up but almost ran into Kyo. Before she fell onto him, Kyo caught her. Kyo looked down at her as the setting sun cast a glorious glow around her. Kyo found himself lost in Whitney's deep green eyes.  
  
"W.we should go." Kyo said. 'Yeah, let's go before anything else happens that may cause me to change.' He told himself.  
  
The walk back to the house seemed shorter to Whitney. "Ummm, Kyo-san, why did it take only a short while to get back here?" She asked.  
  
Kyo smiled. "Well, we didn't go through the village for one. The hill is actually closer to the house than the village is." He explained.  
  
When they got inside, Shigure and Arima were waiting for them. "Well, you two are back in time. I thought you would have gone to show Whitney the hill." Shigure said.  
  
"I did, but tonight there's no moon so I didn't want us to get stuck wandering around the forest for a while." Kyo explained.  
  
"Ah I see. Tohru-kun made some tea and snacks for everyone before we go to bed. Yuki, Tohru and the others are in the garden eating them, go join them." Shigure told the two.  
  
"Thank you, Sohma-san." Whitney said.  
  
As Whitney and Kyo walked past Shigure and Arima, Arima noticed a flower in her hand and Shigure noticed the ring on her finger.  
  
"Did you see that flower? It was so beautiful." Arima told his friend.  
  
Shigure shook his head. "Did you see the ring? A golden one with a cat on it." He asked.  
  
Arima shook his head. "Why don't we just arrange a marriage between the two?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No. Kyo says he doesn't want to get married but I feel that, given some time, both alone and with Whitney, he will slowly open up to the thought of marriage. If Kyo and your daughter do fall in love, I'm sure they would tell us. But as of right now, an arranged marriage will not work." Shigure said.  
  
"You're right. Whitney wants to get married, but she feels she is too young right now. Hopefully Kyo can change that." Arima said. "I really want to see Whitney's children. Although I know it will be hard for me to let her go." He added, looking at his daughter as she conversed with Shigure's teenaged cousins.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the gardens:  
  
"Where did you two go?" Yuki asked Kyo and Whitney.  
  
"Shigure suggested I show her the village so I did and then I took her to the hill." Kyo answered. He looked at Whitney and smiled. 'Why do I keep looking at her? I should know that when she finds out about my curse she'll run away like everyone else does. But still, I should be living in the present, not thinking about the future. It will be fun while it lasts." He told himself.  
  
Kagura noticed the look Kyo gave Whitney and the blush that crept across her cheeks. "Did you have a good time?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice that went unnoticed by everyone else.  
  
"Yes I did. We saw the sunset and it was so beautiful. And look what Kyo- san got me." She said. She showed them the flower and the ring.  
  
Everyone looked at it. They admired the flower and complimented how they had never seen one like it before and complimented the ring on how beautiful it was.  
  
"So, Whitney-san, you like cats?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Not really, but this ring was just so beautiful, I felt attracted to it. Look at the eyes, they are deep red gems." She said.  
  
"Kyo-kun, how come you never got me a ring like that?" Kagura asked, the anger in her voice rising.  
  
"W.well, it really was more of an apology gift than a..." Kyo tried to explain.  
  
Too late. Kagura had sent him flying to the other side of the garden.  
  
"Oh my! Kyo-san!" Whitney yelled. She stood up as she saw Kyo fly by.  
  
"It's alright Whitney-san. Kagura-kun loves Kyo with all her heart. I guess you could say that's her way of showing it. We try not to get her jealous when Kyo does something for us and not her." Hatsuharu said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess then I got her jealous didn't I?" She said, lowering her head.  
  
"No, Kagura usually keeps control when Kyo does something for someone else. I guess she's starting to realize how much she loves him." Hatsuharu continued.  
  
"Oh." Whitney said. She watched as Kagura threw Kyo around the garden. 'She loves him huh? Well then, maybe I should stay out of her way. They are closer to each other than Kyo and I. We barely met today and Kyo and Kagura have known each other since they were little.' Whitney told herself.  
  
"I brought some more tea and crackers." Said a small, barely audible voice.  
  
"Ah, thank you Kisa-chan. Come, sit down with us." Yuki said.  
  
The small girl set the tray on the ground and sat next to Tohru and leaned her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagura-kun! Stop beating on Kyo-kun! Kisa-chan brought some more food." Hatsuharu told his raging cousin  
  
Kagura stopped her Kyo-thrashing and looked at the young man she now held at arm's length. "Oh my! Kyo! Not again! Who keeps doing this to you?" She asked innocently.  
  
Quickly recovering, Kyo looked at his cousin. "Who do you think? Let me go." He told her. He looked over at the group and saw a look on Whitney's face that seemed kind of, hurt and sad. "Let go." He told his cousin in a stern voice. Immediately she let go.  
  
"Thank you Kisa-chan." Kyo said as he sat down.  
  
Kagura sat down next to Kyo and started scooting closer to him. Kyo noticed her movements and scooted away from her, unknowingly getting closer to Whitney. The closer Kagura came to Kyo, the closer Kyo came to Whitney.  
  
"Baka. Stop scooting over. You are about to knock over Whitney-san." Yuki told his cousin.  
  
"Well tell her to stop getting so close to me." Kyo said, pointing towards Kagura.  
  
"Why don't you want me next to you Kyo-kun? Don't you love me?" Kagura asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"I have to love you, you're my cousin."  
  
"Don't you love me more than that?"  
  
At that moment, Whitney stood up, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her. She smiled at them, "Well, I'm pretty tired, I guess it was from all the walking, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to go to sleep now." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"Sure. It is getting pretty late, maybe we should all go to sleep. Kisa- chan is already asleep." Tohru said. She picked up the sleeping girl. "Come on Whitney-san, Kisa's room is near yours, you can help me put her into bed." She told Whitney.  
  
Whitney nodded. She walked to where her father and Shigure were sitting.  
  
"Father, Sohma-san. I'm going to sleep now. I shall see you in the morning. Good night." She said.  
  
"Very well, I think that I'll be going to sleep soon as well. Good night Soichiro-san." Shigure said.  
  
"Please, Whitney-san is fine. Good night father."  
  
"Good night Whitney."  
  
She followed Tohru and soon after, everyone else in the household followed.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER TWO*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Shogun's Daughter And The Cursed Boy  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. I dun even own Whitney.  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey! Well, I was reading over the other two chapters and it seems I didn't quite finish the title. I suck at titles, as Whits-kun knows, but I originally had this story titled "The Shogun's Daughter" then I decided to add in "And The Cursed Boy" but I forgot to add it into the first two chapters. So from now on, it shall be The Shogun's Daughter And The Cursed Boy. Although I'm 99% positive that it'll change during the course of this story. Anywho...ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
The next morning, Kyo woke up and saw the sun shining in through his window. He got out of the futon he slept on, put on his clothes and left his room. As he stepped out, he bumped into Tohru and changed into his cursed form of a cat.  
  
"Ahh! I'm so very sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru said quietly so as not to wake up anyone else. "I'm so, so, soooo sorry." Tohru apologized as she brought Kyo's clothes into his room.  
  
The orange cat followed her in and slid the door closed with his paws. "It's okay Tohru, just as long as Whitney or her father didn't see." The orange cat said.  
  
"True. Still, I'm very sorry. Umm, about Whitney-san. Has she found out about you yet?" Tohru asked.  
  
"No. I want to try and keep it a secret from her as long as possible."  
  
"Why her? You never used to care about who knew about your curse and who didn't."  
  
"I know, but with Whitney, it's different. I don't know why but when I'm with her, I feel like I don't have a curse on me at all. I think it's because she doesn't know about me and I'm afraid that when she does find out, she won't want to see me anymore."  
  
"Why don't you tell her now?"  
  
"I can't. I don't want to risk losing her now. She's the only friend I have outside of this house. Did she say anything about the way Kagura acted last night?" *poof!*  
  
Quickly, Tohru turned around and handed Kyo's clothes back to him. "No. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was hurt. She really likes you Kyo-kun. You like her too, don't you?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kyo slowly nodded. "I can't explain it. I like her, yet I can't be truly honest to her without running the risk of losing her. She's a good person, and a great friend. I just don't know what to do or tell her." He tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense am I?" He added as he finished putting his clothes on again.  
  
Tohru stood up and walked to the door. "Don't tell her anything. Let her find out on her own. If she really likes you for you, she won't care, just like me. I don't care about your curse, I care about you. Keep your hopes up and keep believing that she won't care about your curse. Believe me Kyo- kun, the day she finds out, it won't matter in the least, she will still love you. Now, if you'll excuse me, breakfast won't make itself." She said as she left Kyo's room.  
  
"If she really likes me for me, she won't care." Kyo told himself. A smile came across the young man's face. He left his room and headed to the one that was two rooms over.  
  
Slowly, Kyo opened the door and poked his head in. He looked around and saw Whitney, asleep on the futon that was lent to her. Kyo quietly walked in and sat down next to her. The morning sun shone down on her face, giving her a glow similar to the one the night before on the hill.  
  
"Please don't leave me Whitney-san." Kyo told the sleeping girl.  
  
"Kyo-kun." The girl whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Yes, you can call me Kyo-kun." Kyo watched her as she slept. 'I'd better go before she wakes up.' Kyo told himself. Before he stood up, Kyo leaned towards Whitney and kissed her forehead. Then he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
As Whitney's door closed, Whitney slowly opened her eyes. "Kyo-san?" She asked. She sat up and looked around the room and saw nobody in there except herself. 'I could have sworn I heard his voice in here just a little while ago.'  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the dining area:  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Whitney said cheerfully as she came into the room.  
  
"Good morning Whitney-san. How did you sleep? Well I hope." Shigure asked the cheerful girl.  
  
"I slept very well, Sohma-san, thank you. Um, do you know if Kyo-san is up yet?" Whitney shyly asked.  
  
"Yes he is, I believe he is out in the gardens." Shigure said. "Why don't you go find him and tell him to come inside for breakfast?" He added.  
  
"Okay Sohma-san." Whitney left the room and headed towards the gardens. She looked down for her sandals but noticed they weren't there. 'They must be in the front. Ah well, I'll just go out barefoot.' She told herself.  
  
As Whitney opened the door, the morning dew gracing the multi-colored flowers and leaves made the garden appear as if she had just walked into a magical land nowhere near the Sohma house.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful. So much different than back home." Whitney told herself as she stepped out. The soft grass flattened as she stepped onto it but pooped right up again like a spring, leaving traces of morning dew on the bottom of her foot. "Kyo-san. Kyo-san, are you here?" Whitney called out.  
  
From behind a tree, Kyo peeked his head out and saw Whitney coming towards him. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. He watched as her pink and white kimono swung with her every movement. He watched as her soft, brown hair gently swayed in the breeze. It was then he noticed a touch of blonde streaking through her hair. He watched as she took light delicate steps as if she would damage the grass if she stepped too hard. He watched as she brought her hand up to her face as she called out his name. He watched as the morning sun set a glow all around her body, giving her a heavenly appearance.  
  
"Kyo-san? Where are you Kyo-san?" Whitney called out. She walked past the tree Kyo was sitting behind and looked around.  
  
Kyo decided to come up behind her. Kyo slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Good morning Whits-kun." He told the startled girl.  
  
"Kyo-san! You scared me! And since when did I allow you to address me so informally?" Whitney asked, calming down from her startled state.  
  
"It's the least you can do since I said you can call me Kyo-kun."  
  
"I never heard you say that."  
  
"Why Whits-kun, I told you earlier this morning when I stopped by your room. You called me Kyo-kun and I told you it was all right for you to address me that way."  
  
"You were in my room?" A slight blush found it's way across Whitney's face as she realized she had been talking in her sleep. "S.Sohma-sa.san said break.fast is re.ready. You sh.should come and eat." She stuttered out.  
  
"Well then, we should go inside, shouldn't we." Kyo said. He let go of Whitney and started walking towards the house. He turned and noticed Whitney standing in the same place. "Whitney-kun, Sohma-san said breakfast is ready. You should come and eat." He said, repeating Whitney's words.  
  
Whitney cleared her head by shaking it and followed behind Kyo.  
  
"Good morning Yuki-san, Honda-san, Hatsuharu-san, Kagura-san, Kisa-san." Whitney said as the five teens sat down around the table. "Sohma-san, is my father up yet?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I thought I heard him get up awhile ago. Why don't you go check on him? We'll wait for the two of you." Shigure said.  
  
"I think I will." Whitney said. She got up from the table and left the room.  
  
"So, Kyo-kun, It seems you are fond of Whitney-san. Am I right?" Hatsuharu asked his cousin.  
  
"She is a good friend Haru-san."  
  
"But I'm curious to know if she knows."  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just curious. So that way when she runs from you in fear, she'll come to me."  
  
"What did you say?!" Kyo yelled.  
  
Shigure decided it was best not to have an argument started so early in the morning. "Calm down boys." But he also decided it was the perfect time to question Kyo's actions in the garden earlier. "So, Kyo-kun, how come you didn't change when you were out in the garden holding Whitney-san so close to you?" One thing he didn't think of was that Kagura was at the table.  
  
"Kyo-kun! You were what! I'm the only one meant for you!!" She yelled. She picked up Kyo and threw him into the next room. "Why can't it be me!! I love you Kyo! We are supposed to get married dammit!" She yelled as she continued beating up the poor orange haired boy.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the other end of the house:  
  
"Father? Are you awake yet father?" Whitney asked as she knocked on her father's door.  
  
"Come in, Whitney." A voice said.  
  
Whitney opened the door and walked in to find her father holding something in between his hands. "Are you okay father?" Whitney asked, a hint of worry apparent in her voice.  
  
"I am fine Whitney. Look at this." Her father opened his hands to reveal a bird egg.  
  
"Wow. Where did you find it father?" Whitney asked.  
  
Her father handed her the bird egg. "I found on the window sill. Keep it Whitney. Take care of it and raise the bird when it hatches."  
  
Whitney held the bird egg close to her chest. Then she took her black hair ribbon from her hair and made a makeshift nest for the egg. "I shall father. I will take care of it as if it were my child." She said. "Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone is waiting for us."  
  
Just then, a loud crashing sound came from the dining area, followed by a person screaming, "OWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
"Someone probably said something that made Kagura-san mad again. Did you know she is in love with Kyo-san?" Whitney told her father. She looked at the helpless bird egg she held in her hands and sighed.  
  
"No, I didn't Whitney. We better get to the dining area before poor Kyo gets badly injured.  
  
As the two walked down the long hallway, Whitney looked up at her father. "Father, why did you give me this egg?" she asked.  
  
"Too give an idea of what it will be like to be a mother."  
  
"Father! You really do want me to have children soon don't you?"  
  
"I only want to see you children before I die. If a war starts and something happens to me, I can die happy knowing that you became a wonderful mother to wonderful children. Besides, I'm sure your mother would love to hear about them from me when I see her again."  
  
"Father don't say things like that!" Whitney scolded.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the dining area:  
  
When Whitney and her father came into the dining area, they were shocked to see Kagura bandaging Kyo's wrist.  
  
"Kyo-kun! Are you alright? What happened?" Whitney asked as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I'm alright, really. Kagura just threw me too hard and I think my wrist may have been broken. I'm alright though. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh Kyo-kun! You poor thing, tell me who did this to you." Kagura said in a sweet, innocent voice. She was about to hug the boy when Kyo held his arm up against her chest.  
  
"Not now, we have guests." Kyo whispered to his cousin. He disguised his whisper by using Kagura as a support so he could stand up. "Well, I guess we should eat." He said with a smile.  
  
"Shogun-sama, I have been meaning to ask you, where did you and your wife get the idea for Whitney-san's name?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Well, her mother was from another country. She liked the name and always wanted to name her daughter that. So when Whitney was born, she was excited because, as she said, 'She will be the only Soichiro Whitney in all of Japan.' And she is, as far as I know." Arima explained.  
  
"That's nice. Shogun-sama? As you know, Yuki-kun and I will be getting married sometime next year. We would be quite honored if you and your daughter would be able to join our families in celebrating the wedding."  
  
"How thoughtful of you Honda-san. I shall see to it that nothing prevents us from attending. Just tell me when it will be held and we shall be there."  
  
"Very well. Once we have set the date, we shall inform you."  
  
It was then that Kisa noticed the bird egg on the table. She pulled on Hatsuharu's sleeve and pointed it out to him.  
  
"Whitney-san, what's with the egg?" He asked.  
  
Whitney looked at it and smiled. "A new responsibility." She said. She looked at her father and smiled again.  
  
At that moment, a man ran into the dining area. "Shogun-sama. I am sorry to interrupt you but you are needed back at your village. A messenger has just brought me word that the village is being attacked." He said.  
  
"What?! Prepare the carriage immediately! Shigure-san, I hate to leave you now and I don't want to burden you in any way, but, will it be okay if I leave Whitney here for a while? Just until I send for her? I don't want her getting hurt." Arima asked as he stood from the table.  
  
"It is not at all a burden. We would be glad to have Whitney here with us, especially if it ensures her safety." Shigure told his friend.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry to leave you Whitney. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"That's okay father, I understand. Be safe father. If it isn't too much trouble, can you make sure my friends stay safe?"" Whitney said.  
  
Arima kissed his daughter's forehead "I will." He then made a quick trip to his room and walked out the door where the entire Sohma household was waiting to see him off. There he climbed into his carriage and with one last wave goodbye to all of them, the carriage sped off, picking up speed as it left.  
  
"Be safe daddy." Whitney said as she watched the carriage speed away.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be fine. Your father won't let himself go like that." Shigure said as he placed a hand on Whitney's shoulder.  
  
"I know he won't, but still, he's my father, I worry about him. I don't want to lose him like I lost mother." Whitney's voice started to quiver as tears threatened to fall. "I never cry when he leaves. He doesn't like to see that. But when he leaves, I... excuse me." Whitney said. She turned and ran towards the garden.  
  
Kyo was about to follow her when Shigure stopped him. "She's a strong girl. Let her have a few moments to herself." He said. "Come, let's go inside. There's no more reason for us to be out here." He added.  
  
Everyone went back inside, except for Kisa, who went into the gardens to look for Whitney.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the garden:  
  
Whitney ran into the gardens, unaware that the dark clouds overhead threatened rain. She stopped under a tree with vines wrapped around the trunk and sat with her back against it out of everyone's view. There she brought her knees up to her face, hugged them, lowered her head and started to cry.  
  
"Father. Please, Be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. Come back safely." She whispered to herself.  
  
Just then, Whitney felt a small arm gently fall on her back. She knew it wasn't Kyo, he would have wrapped her in a hug. Whitney looked up and saw a little blonde haired girl.  
  
"Kisa-san."  
  
"It's alright Soichiro-san. Cry all you want."  
  
The small girl wrapped both her arms around Whitney as much as she could. All Whitney could do was hug the small girl back and continue crying.  
  
After about five more minutes, Whitney let go of Kisa. "Thank you Kisa-san. You knew just what I needed. Ready to go inside?" Whitney told the girl as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Kisa nodded and stood up. Whitney stood up as well and began walking towards the house. Kisa followed and slipped her small hand into Whitney's.  
  
"You're welcome, Soichiro-san."  
  
"Whitney-kun is fine."  
  
Kisa looked up at Whitney and smiled. As the two walked hand in hand back to the house, the threatening clouds parted and a ray of sunshine broke through.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER THREE*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. I dun even own Whitney.  
  
A/N: WOO HOO!! Fourth chapter! How does ya'll like it so far? I'm actually liking the way this story is coming out. Heheh. Well, I won't keep ya'll any longer, "[READ] ON DUDE!" ~Abraham Lincoln, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In Whitney's room:  
  
"Well my little bird egg. You are my responsibility now. I promised father that I would care for you as if you were my child, so I guess you will be my baby. The first thing a baby needs is a name. Let's see. I don't know if you are a boy bird or a girl bird so I guess a name can wait. The second thing you will need is a father. I'm your mother so all we have to do is wait until I get married, which will be a while so, that can wait too. What you really need is... hmmm, mother birds sit on their eggs to keep them warm so you will need something to keep you warm." Whitney told the small white egg.  
  
"Will this do?" A voice asked as Whitney's door opened and Yuki came in with a lit candle. "It should the egg warm enough shouldn't it?" He asked.  
  
Whitney looked up at Yuki and nodded. "A candle will work just fine, but I think we may need some blankets to keep it warm at night. Or at least some more hair ribbons. I only brought two." She said.  
  
Yuki looked at her hair and at the egg. "Well then, the egg needs to be kept warm doesn't it?" he said. He pulled off Whitney's purple hair ribbon and wrapped it around the egg and the black ribbon. "We'll get you another one later. So Whitney-san, do you like Kyo-kun a lot?" He asked her.  
  
A small blush crept across Whitney's cheeks. "Well, he is a nice young man and I do like him. He is so nice to me." She said.  
  
"Kyo-kun? Nice? He really does like you! He's never nice to anyone except himself and Tohru-san." Yuki said with a laugh.  
  
"And just who are you talking about Yuki-kun?" Another voice said. Yuki and Whitney looked towards the door.  
  
"Kyo-kun. Hello. Umm, we were talking about..." Whitney started.  
  
"We were talking about you and how you're only nice to people like Tohru yet mean to everyone else." Yuki said as if stating that the sky was blue.  
  
"What do you care? You can be just as mean, if not worse." Kyo said.  
  
"What do you mean, worse? You are most definitely the worst of all of us!" Yuki said. He could feel his anger level rising.  
  
"See? You are already yelling at a comment I meant as a joke."  
  
"To hell it was a joke!" Yuki charged at his cousin, ready to punch him.  
  
"Yuki-san! Don't hit him!" Whitney yelled.  
  
Kyo saw his enraged cousin coming at him and stepped into the room and out of his way. He tried punching him in his back but Yuki only dodged it and pushed Kyo to the ground. Quickly Kyo sat up and kneeled next to Whitney. "Would you like to go into the village with me? Tohru needs some food for dinner tonight." He asked.  
  
Right then, a fist connected with Kyo's stomach and sent him flying across Whitney's room and into a wall. "Who says I'm worse. Baka neko." Yuki said. Kyo shot up, grabbed Whitney and ran out of the room.  
  
"Yuki-kun you bastard!!"  
  
Whitney giggled at him and they walked away from the house.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the village market:  
  
"So what exactly does Honda-san need?" Whiney asked Kyo.  
  
"Let's see. She said she needed a few carrots, some tofu and some, ugh, leeks. I hate leeks." Kyo scrunched up his face in disgust.  
  
"Leeks aren't that bad. At least, I don't think so. They're really good."  
  
"I can't stand them."  
  
"Have you ever tried them?"  
  
"Yes I have. It was an experience that I would not like to go through again."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
The two at a food vendor with reasonable prices and bought their food. Kyo made Whitney carry the leeks. Whitney took them happily with a giggle.  
  
"I'm going to go in here. I need to talk to someone in here. Would you like to go?" Kyo asked, turning towards a small tool shop.  
  
"No thank you. I will be over here." Whitney said pointing to a kimono shop.  
  
"Alright. Just wait for me when you get out."  
  
Kyo looked to where Whitney was and noticed she was gone. Smiling to himself, Kyo walked into the small shop.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Look at that kimono! It is so beautiful!" Whitney said.  
  
She walked into the kimono shop and ran straight to a navy blue kimono with light blue cloud-like wisps going across it in every which way. It was completed with a blue-violet sash and hair ribbon.  
  
"It's so lovely. And it feels so smooth." Whitney ran the soft, gentle fabric between her fingers. "It feels so delicate."  
  
"You like that one? I have been trying to get rid of that one for years and years. Why, you are the first person that has even noticed it." An elderly lady said.  
  
"Really? I'm surprised. How could anyone not notice it? It is so lovely."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Well go try it on."  
  
"Oh no I couldn't. I don't have the money to pay for it."  
  
"I didn't say to buy it, I said to try it on. Go on." The lady pushed Whitney behind a changing curtain and handed her the kimono.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
After a few minutes, Whitney came out with the kimono on. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Whits-kun? Is that you?" someone asked.  
  
Whitney turned around and saw Kyo standing at the front of the shop.  
  
"You don't like it?" Whitney asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"N... no. It looks nice."  
  
"Keep it." The older lady said.  
  
Right away, Whitney turned to the lady. "Oh no, I couldn't! It isn't right." She said.  
  
"Go on take it. Like I said, I've been trying to get rid of it for years. If nobody wants it, why not give it away? I am sure you will put it to better use than I have." The lady said.  
  
"Thank you very much ma'am."  
  
Whitney left wearing her new kimono. Kyo watched her as she walked past him.  
  
"Come on. We have to get these vegetables back to Honda-san." She said.  
  
"Uh... uh-huh." Was all the stunned Kyo could get out as he slowly started following her.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
That evening at the capital (where shogun-sama lives):  
  
"Shogun-sama! Hurry!" a man yelled as he ran to the carriage that was coming into the village.  
  
"Ken, what happened? Which places have been hit?" Arima asked as he jumped out of his carriage.  
  
"Well, they haven't gotten to the palace yet, although their attacks only seem to be hitting areas close to the palace. We are taking this as some sort of threat to the palace and the emperor." The Ken informed Arima.  
  
"Do you know who is doing this?"  
  
"'No sir. The attacks have just begun this morning. We have no knowledge of anyone that would try such a thing."  
  
"You say only the areas closest to the palace have been hit? Are there any dead?"  
  
"Not that we know of yet sir. Everyone in or near those areas have minor wounds, none that would threaten a life."  
  
"When was the last attack?"  
  
"Just before you arrived."  
  
At that time, two arrows flew through the sky and landed right in the shogun's chest. Upon impact, the shogun fell to the ground, not dead, just in shock at what had hit him.  
  
"Shogun-sama! Someone come quickly! Shogun-sama's been hit!" the man yelled looking around frantically and motioning for two nearby soldier's to come help him. "Quickly, you go get somebody to help him. You, help me keep him alive. Shogun-sama, can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm... in sh...shock, not d...deaf. What happened?" He asked, his voice leaving him slowly. He started to cough and a little bit of blood came from his mouth. The shogun looked at the two arrows in his chest and the two growing pools of blood. "Oh crap, th...that's not g...good, is it?" He asked as his mouth spilled out more blood.  
  
The two men shook their heads. "Don't worry Shogun-sama, we'll get you some help."  
  
"Oh, good. Don't let me die, I have to see Whitney get married and have children."  
  
"Don't worry, you will live, I stake my own life on it."  
  
Right then, the shogun's eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he fell unconscious. At the same time, medical officers arrived to help the fallen shogun as another group started a search for any signs as to who could have done such a thing.  
  
"Get me a horse! I have to deliver a message!" Ken ordered.  
  
A horse was brought and as Ken mounted it, he gave an order to the officers around him, "Make sure Shogun-sama is taken care of. And I want everyone to report to these young men as often as they can." He pointed to the two officers that had helped him in the beginning. "You two, I want a full report when I get back. I'm going to inform Whitney-sama of her father's condition." With that, Ken took off on the half-a-day long ride to the Sohma household.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER FOUR*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* ...  
  
A/N: -_-... Uhhh, where's my disclaimer?  
  
Tasuki: I thought I'd do it for ya.  
  
Me: TASUKI!!!! What're you doing here? *jumps into Tasuki's arms*  
  
Tasuki: I told ya, I'm doin the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: She no own, you no sue. If ya even try to sue, I'll burn ya to a crisp!!  
  
Me: YAY!!!! On with the story!!! Tasuki so pretty.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Before dawn at the Sohma house:  
  
"Whitney-san! Whitney-san! Wake up!" Shigure yelled as he came into Whitney's room.  
  
Slowly Whitney opened her eyes. "Wh......... what's the matter, Shigure- san?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"A messenger has brought word of your father's condition."  
  
With that, Whitney shot out of her futon, wrapped her night robes tighter around her and ran out of her room towards the front of the house. When she got to the door, all the other Sohma's were standing outside staring at Whitney. She saw the man on the horse and ran up to him.  
  
"Ken-sama! Ken-sama! What happened to my father? Is he okay?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Calm down child. Your father was struck by two arrows in his chest. Fortunately they both missed his heart but he is bleeding a lot. I do not know if he will live."  
  
Hearing this, Whitney dropped to her knees. She was speechless as she stared straight ahead. "F...father." She whispered. "How, how much time does he have left?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I came right after I got help for him. I thought you should know."  
  
"I want to go to him."  
  
"Whitney-sama, I did not bring another horse."  
  
"Then why did you come?!" Whitney yelled.  
  
Shigure came up behind Whitney and laid a hand against her shoulder. "We have plenty of horses. You can ride one of them back to the capital." He told her calmly. "Get up first." He added. Shigure allowed Whitney to lean on him while she got up. "Come now, you should go change. Hatsuharu, go tell the stablemaids to get our fastest horse ready to leave." Shigure told him. Hatsuharu nodded and made his way to the stables.  
  
In less than ten minutes, both Whitney and the horse were ready to go. Shigure helped Whitney onto the horse. "Don't forget to come back to us as soon as your father gets better." He said.  
  
Kyo walked up to Whitney and handed her the unhatched bird egg. "It's not very motherly to leave a baby behind." He told her.  
  
Whitney smiled and grabbed the egg from him. "Thank you and don't worry, I'll return as soon as my dad is better." With that said, Whitney gently placed the egg between her and the horse and took off as fast as the horse could go, leaving Ken behind her.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the capital:  
  
"Shogun-sama! Whitney-sama has arrived! I brought her from the Sohma home!" Ken said as he and Whitney arrived in the capital.  
  
Immediately, the shogun sat up in his bed in the palace. Covering his chest were white bandages with small blood stains on them. An officer saw the bloodstains get a little bigger. "Shogun-sama! Lie down, you are making you wounds bleed." He told the shogun as he made him lie back down on the bed.  
  
Whitney came in, still wearing her night robe and holding the bird egg. "Father! Are you alright?" She asked as she ran to his bedside.  
  
"I'm fine Whitney. I wasn't hurt too badly. Just some scratches. They managed to hit away from my heart, so I shall be alright, I'm sorry for worrying you. I was hoping that you could stay at the Sohma's for at least a few more days, just so we could make sure everything was safe here." The shogun said looking at Ken.  
  
"I'm sorry for taking off, but I thought it best for Whitney to know, just in case anything happened to you. Have there been any more attacks?" Ken asked as he bowed in apology.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I have been unconscious since yesterday evening. I only awoke a few hours before you arrived."  
  
"I see. I'll go ask outside." Ken said as he left the room.  
  
"I have to go check on a few other men. Soichiro-sama, don't let Shogun- sama get out of his bed." The officer said as he left.  
  
"I see you brought the egg with you. I can tell you will be a good mother someday." The shogun said with a smile.  
  
"Father, even with wounds as bad as yours, you still manage to say such things. I almost forgot it in the rush of the moment. Oh, and I have to return Sohma-san's horse as soon as you are better." Whitney said as she remembered the horse.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
The capital, two weeks later:  
  
"I'm glad you are better father, but I don't think you should come with me. A carriage will be following me the whole way. And what will you do if the capital is attacked again?" Whitney asked as she mounted the horse she borrowed from Shigure and her father got into the carriage that would bring her back.  
  
"Do not question my actions Whitney. I am going with you and that is final." Arima said as he told the carriage driver to start off.  
  
As Whitney and the carriage got closer to Shigure's home, the sun set and dark clouds appeared overhead and a slight drizzle started. Whitney looked up to the sky and smiled. She liked it when it rained. As they rode on, the rain got stronger. Her father asked if she would like to tie the horse to the carriage and ride in it for a little bit, but Whitney declined. She held her head up and opened her mouth to taste the rain.  
  
By the time they got to Shigure's house, Whitney had gone into the carriage with her father but when the driver announced that the Sohma household was in sight, Whitney jumped out of the carriage and ran to the front gate.  
  
"Please inform Sohma-san that Soichiro Whitney and Shogun Soichiro Arima have arrived and are soaked." Whitney told the two servants with a giggle. With a smile and nod, the servant turned and ran into the house. A little while later, Kyo came running out.  
  
"Whits-kun! We were starting to miss you! Thought you had forgotten us." Kyo said as he picked Whitney up and swung her around.  
  
"Kyo-kun, it's only been two weeks." Whitney said. She wrapped her arms around Kyo for the first time. Quickly Kyo looked down at her in shock, but only for a brief moment before there was a soft, *poof!* The next thing Whitney knew, she was hugging a small orange cat. "AHHH! KYO-KUN!" she screamed as she dropped the cat.  
  
Arima had seen the whole thing as he was getting out of the carriage. Immediately he ran to Whitney and looked at the cat that was now sitting on the ground hanging his head. "What is going on here? Whitney! Get away from it!" he yelled.  
  
It was then that Shigure and the rest came out of the house. "Why hello ther..." Shigure said in a cherry tone that stopped when he saw Arima holding Whitney and noticed an orange blur disappear into some bushes. "Oh dear." He added in a serious tone.  
  
"Sohma-san, what's going on?" Whitney asked. She held her palm to her chest in an effort to calm herself from the shock she had just received  
  
"I would like to know as well."  
  
Shigure sighed, figuring it was about time they had found out the truth about Kyo. "Arima-kun, let's go inside. I'll explain everything there." He said.  
  
When everyone was inside and sitting around the table, Shigure told Whitney and Arima all about Kyo and his curse. From how he had gotten it, to how he was rejected by all the villages, to what had happened outside in the rain.  
  
'Poor Kyo. He must be so sad, not having a friend outside of his family. I wonder why he didn't tell me. Maybe he thought I would reject him also? I would never! Then again, he didn't know me well enough to trust me. I wonder how father's taking this. He doesn't like being around people with curses. He thinks they bring bad luck!' Whitney was telling herself. She looked at her father who was already yelling across the table.  
  
"...about to let my daughter become friendly with someone who is cursed?! Why didn't you ever tell us Sohma-san?! Let's go Whitney!" He finished as he stood from the table.  
  
Whitney looked at him. "But father I..."  
  
"LET'S GO!"  
  
Whitney moved back a little at her father's outburst. She slowly stood up, turned to the Sohma's, bowed and left the room.  
  
"Well, that went well, I think." Hatsuharu said.  
  
Outside, Arima had grabbed Whitney's arm and was pulling her towards the carriage and laying down some new rules. "You are not to come to this village any longer unless I am with you. And you are not to see Sohma Kyo or any of the Sohma's ever! And Kyo is not allowed to see you. I will not have my daughter getting involved with anybody cursed or anyone that are familiar with someone that's cursed!" He told her.  
  
"But father you can't!" Whitney yelled back as she struggled to free herself from his grip.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM!" he yelled.  
  
"He needs someone to be there for him. He has no friends outside of his family." Whitney said as tears started threatening to fall any moment.  
  
"That is his own damn fault! There is no good reason for anyone to be cursed! If they are under a curse, they are a bad person that must not be amongst others!"  
  
Arima practically shoved Whitney into the carriage and when the door was closed, Whitney stuck her head out the window and saw an orange haired boy standing on the roof looking at them.  
  
"KYO-KUN!!!" Whitney yelled as she stretched her hand out towards the fading figure as the carriage sped off.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the capital:  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK!* A hand knocked on the hard wooden door.  
  
"Come in." A soft voice said from the other side.  
  
The door opened and a boy about 16-years-old with black hair and brown eyes came in. He looked around the dark room and noticed a figure curled into a little ball on the balcony outside only visible because of the light of the moon. The boy walked towards the balcony and stopped at the door.  
  
"Whitney-chan? Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Whitney looked up, the moon making the tears that had been falling down her cheeks glisten. "Hello Rei-chan." Was her only reply.  
  
"What happened? We haven't seen each other in days. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Whitney-chan, tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Whitney said, a little irritation showing up in her voice.  
  
Noticing the change in her tone, Rei headed back towards the door. "If you do not want to talk about it, that's okay. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He said. He started opening the door.  
  
"Rei-chan wait."  
  
The boy turned. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Rei closed the door, walked back to Whitney and sat on the edge of the balcony. "I'm listening."  
  
Whitney took a deep sigh and told Rei everything that had happened. By the time she was finished, Whitney's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks and clothes were stained by freshly cried tears. "I... I don't care if Kyo-kun is cursed, he's my friend, I can't stop thinking about him. He must feel betrayed by me now. I just want to tell him that I don't care about his curse, I... it doesn't matter to me." She finished.  
  
Rei kneeled next to Whitney and pulled her into a hug. "Whitney-chan, you've fallen in love with him and you have only known him for a few weeks. You should move on with your life. There will be other men that you will meet and maybe you will marry one of them. Leave your past where it belongs, in the past." He told her.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Rei kissed her head. "I know how you feel. I'll tell you what, I will tell your father that you are going to my house for the day tomorrow and then you and I can go to Sohma-san's village. You will be able to see him again and your father would never know."  
  
"I can't do that! What if father finds out?"  
  
"He won't. Trust me."  
  
Whitney was silent for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around Akira and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you, Rei-chan." She whispered.  
  
"Well then, I have to go get some stuff for my mother. I will come by tomorrow to pick you up." Rei said as he stood up.  
  
Whitney walked with him until they were at the front doors of her house. Whitney unlocked them and watched as Rei walked into the dimly lit streets of the sleeping capital. "Thank you." She whispered when he was gone.  
  
As for Rei, as soon as he was out of sight of the palace, he sat on a stone on the side of the road and looked up at the stars. "Why him? I've known her longer so why couldn't she have loved me? We have always been together, we have always been the best of friends. I guess that all I can do now is help her out when she needs me. If I love her I will do it. I must be crazy, helping the girl I love be with the man she loves. I'm so stupid! But I told her I would help her. I may lose her but we will always be as close as ever." He told himself. "But still, why couldn't it have been me?" He asked as he got up and walked back to his home.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER FIVE*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* Me no own, you no sue. I dun even own Whitney.  
  
A/N: ...HOLY CRAP! Déjà vu. *shakes head to clear it* Enjoy.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In a cave deep in the forest:  
  
"Well, it looks like your plans are failing. Your first attempt to keep the two apart failed. Your curse will be broken in no time." A male voice said.  
  
"Shut up Makoto! How was I supposed to know that some girl would actually fall in love with that stupid boy?! And I had hoped that attacking the capital and it's surrounding villages would have kept Soichiro Whitney from going back to the village. It doesn't matter now, I will send our little army to attack the village and kill Soichiro Whitney and Sohma Kyo. That boy will die before my curse is broken!" A female voice said.  
  
As the first light from the rising sun poured into the cave, it revealed a man and a woman standing in the center looking towards a small room covered by a piece of material.  
  
"Anata, would you really send them to do it? I think they are a bit too much just to kill two people." Makoto said.  
  
"The love between two people can bring down even the strongest powers. I plan on using them to kill our two lovers before the girl breaks my curse." Anata answered. She walked towards the makeshift door, and stepped to the side. "Get out of the way my love." She said as she pulled the curtain towards her.  
  
All at once, a swarm of flying insect-like creatures rushed out, leaving rotted space where they touched. A few had red eyes and started releasing fire from their mouths. They stopped at the exit of the cave just hovering above the ground. A few stayed in their place and came together taking the shape of a man. The man bowed to Anata. "Anata-sama. What is your bidding? Tell me and I shall do it." He said.  
  
"In the closest village, there is a house. In this house lives an orange haired boy by the name of Sohma Kyo. His friend, a girl named Soichiro Whitney will be paying a visit to him this afternoon. I want you and your army to kill the girl. If you wish, you may kill the boy as well so long as you kill Soichiro Whitney." Anata said. She waved her hand, dismissing the man.  
  
The man stood up and closed his eyes. A pair of black, insect-like wings came out of his back. He opened his eyes again and they were a deep blood red color. His wings started moving and he slowly rose from the ground. "Let's move out!" He told the insects as he took the lead and flew out of the cave. The insects followed and they all left.  
  
"Can we leave it up to them?" Makoto asked as he placed a hand on Anata's shoulder.  
  
"I am sure we can trust them. Besides, even if they don't kill Kyo and Whitney, Kyo is bound to change into his mysterious third form. Whitney will run from him for sure! That boy will never rid himself of the curse of the cat!" Anata said in excitement.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Later that morning:  
  
"Soichiro-san, wake up. Hiroyuki-san is here for you." A soft voice told the sleeping girl. Just then, rays of sunshine poured into the room as the middle-aged servant opened the windows to the room. "He says that the two of you agreed to spend the day together. That is just lovely. Why don't you try falling in love with him instead of some cursed boy?" She said. "Do hurry Soichiro-san, Hiroyuki-san is already waiting. Just where are you two going today?" She asked as she pulled out a pink kimono with lilies on it.  
  
Yawning, Whitney got up from the futon she had been sleeping in and stretched. "We were just going to spend the day together. I don't really know where we will go, he just said I had to get out and do something." She lied. "Oh um, Yuki-san, I would rather wear this one instead." She told the servant as she pointed to her favorite blue kimono with the light blue wisps.  
  
(A/N: So her name's Yuki as well, there's more than one Yuki in the whole world)  
  
"Yes Soichiro-san." Yuki said as she replaced the pink one with the blue one. "Now we must hurry, it isn't nice to keep a guest waiting." She added as she left the room. "I already have a bath prepared for you Soichiro-san. Hurry." She said as she disappeared from the doorway.  
  
Whitney looked out the window and down to the bustling market. She smiled at the children playing and even saw a boy who looked like an orphan steal some food from a vendor. 'Wish I were still a child, going about the day without a care in the world.' She told herself. Whitney turned and looked at the small table next to her bed. On it was the ring of the cat that Kyo had bought for her. She put it on and walked out of the room.  
  
20 minutes later, Whitney was dressed and stopped by her father's office to tell Ken to tell him that she was leaving. Ever since the day he dragged her away from the Sohma house, Whitney only talked to her father by messages given to Ken. She knocked on the closed door and right away Ken answered.  
  
"Ken-san, tell my father that I will be out all day with Rei-chan." She told the man.  
  
"I don't know if he will let you. Ever since that attack here, there have been random attacks in some small villages in the surrounding area. But I will ask him." Ken said and closed the door again. A few moments later, Ken stuck his head out the door. "He thinks you should take along an escort, just to be safe."  
  
"Tell him that Rei-chan and I will be perfectly fine on our own, we are not going too far off."  
  
Again, Ken closed the door and when he came back out, he held out a bow and some arrows to Whitney. "He says to take these with you."  
  
Taking them, Whitney bowed and left. As she came out to the front doors, she was met by Rei and a horse that had been prepared for her. Climbing onto it, Whitney smiled at Rei and the two took off.  
  
In the forest, Whitney and Rei were talking about their friend Yuri's adventures in a mud puddle.  
  
"Is she doing okay?" Whitney asked trying to hide a laugh.  
  
"She is fine. All she got were a few minor cuts and mud almost got into her eyes."  
  
"It's hard to see Yuri-chan tripping into mud. She is always so graceful when she walks."  
  
"Yes but he passed by."  
  
"He? Whose he?"  
  
"His name is Akira. They have been talking for a few weeks now, I think he may ask for her hand soon."  
  
"Really?! Oh my goodness that's so great! Good for Yuri, she will make a wonderful bride."  
  
"I'm sure she will. All of you girls will make lovely brides. I just wished that you would have been mine." Rei said with a blush.  
  
Whitney stopped her horse for a moment and looked at Rei with her own blush. "Rei-chan, I..." She started to say. Slowly, the horse started off again.  
  
"It's alright. It took me all of last night but I finally figured it out. You and I, well, we have been best friends since we were both very young, and that's what we will always be to each other. I did think that I was in love with you for a few years but I guess I was wrong. I do love you Whitney-chan, but it is a love between friends. So don't worry, I will help the friend I love stay with the man she loves." Rei said.  
  
Whitney's blush disappeared from her face. "I'm sorry Rei-chan. If I hadn't been in love with Kyo-kun I would have noticed how much you loved me. I... I'm so very sorry Rei-chan." She said. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I told you not to worry about it Whitney-chan. Now, let's go find Sohma Kyo." Rei said as he smiled at Whitney.  
  
"Thank you Rei-chan."  
  
The two rode for another hour and a half until the came to a familiar village. "Well, lead the way because I have no idea where the Sohma house is." Rei said to Whitney.  
  
Smiling as big as she could, Whitney took off in the direction of the house, leaving only a trail of hoofprints for Rei to follow, which he did. He caught up to Whitney just as she got off the horse. Rei got off of his too and grabbed the reins from Whitney's horse. Almost right away a young servant came up to the two teenagers and recognized Whitney. "Hello Soichiro-sama. Shall I inform Sohma-sama of your arrival?" She asked Whitney.  
  
"No thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to surprise them. Do you know where Kyo-kun is?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. The poor boy has kept himself locked away in his room since the day you left. Tohru takes him food and he doesn't finish all of it. I fear that he is becoming weaker each day. But hopefully seeing you will bring some joy back into his life." She said. She noticed Rei standing there holding the horse's reins. "May I ask the name of you friend Soichiro- sama?" She asked as she took the reins from Rei with a slight blush and a tiny smile.  
  
"Good afternoon. My name is Hiroyuki Rei. May I have the pleasure of hearing your name?" He asked the girl.  
  
"I... I am A...Asako." She said shyly. She looked to where Whitney was standing and noticed she was gone.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the garden:  
  
"Yun-kun look! It's Whitney-san." Kagura said pointing to the brown and blonde haired girl walking through the halls. Kagura stood up and ran over to her. "Whitney-san! Hello I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Where is Kyo-kun?" Whitney asked.  
  
Kagura stiffened and looked at Whitney. "Kyo-kun is in his room. I've been cheering him up but he is tired I don't think he wants visitors while he is sleeping." Kagura said.  
  
"Kagura-chan stop it. Hello Soichiro-san. Kyo-san is in his room. Kagura, go call Tohru-chan and everyone else." Yuki told his cousin who nodded and ran through the house looking for her relatives. "Kyo-san has been very depressed ever since you left. I don't think he will be expecting you. Go and see him." Yuki said.  
  
"I will. Oh, my friend Rei-chan came with me. I hope you don't mind." Whitney said.  
  
"Not at all. He is more than welcome in our home. Now you go and see Kyo- san. I will welcome your friend." Yuki said as he walked away.  
  
Whitney took a deep breath and continued walking down the hall. When she was outside Kyo's door, she lightly tapped on the wood frame. Silence. She tapped again. Silence still. She tapped harder and heard someone from inside the room say, "Go away." She tapped again. "Dammit I said leave!" the person yelled.  
  
"I won't." Whitney replied.  
  
Right away, she heard footsteps rushing towards the door and as it slid open, Kyo appeared. "Whits-kun! What are you doing here?" He asked. He wanted to wrap her in a tight hug right then and there but contained himself out of fear that Whitney would run from him.  
  
"I came to see you." Whitney said as a smile crept across her lips.  
  
Not able to resist his urge any longer, Kyo wrapped his arms around Whitney. He felt Whitney tense up in his grasp but then quickly relax. She was about to wrap her arms around his back but remembered his curse so instead, she put her hands on his arms and rested her head on his chest. Kyo looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Why did you come back? I thought you hated me." Kyo said as he still had his face buried in her hair.  
  
"I never said I hated you Kyo-kun."  
  
"Then why did you leave me?"  
  
"My father forced me too. He said that I am forbidden to see you forever."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Because I don't care. I don't care what he says, I don't care about your cur..."  
  
Whitney was cut off by a loud explosion coming from outside. She and Kyo separated and ran to the entrance of the house. There they saw Rei shielding the servant girl and saw the two horses lying in a pool of their own blood. Around them, the ground was covered in many little cracks.  
  
"Oh no! REI-CHAN! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Asako-san, are you alright?" Whitney yelled as she ran over to them followed by Kyo.  
  
"Whi... Whitney-chan? I'm okay. What... happened?" He asked as he leaned against the wall and lifted himself up. He held a hand out to Asako and helped her up as well.  
  
At that time, the rest of the Sohma's arrived outside. Tohru saw the two horses and screamed. She turned and hid her face against Yuki's chest. "Soichiro-san, what happened? Are any of you hurt?" Yuki asked as he held onto Tohru.  
  
"Everyone is fine Yuki-san. I don't know what happened. I..." Whitney noticed the sky get darker. Everyone looked up and saw a dark shadow covering the sun.  
  
"What is that?" Kisai asked. She got scared and hid between Yuki and Tohru. Hatsuharu, Kagura and Shigure squinted their eyes to see if they could make out what it was.  
  
"Hey look! It's coming closer!" Kagura yelled pointing to the sky.  
  
"Tohru-san, take Kisa, Asako, Whitney and her friend inside." Kyo said.  
  
"I'd rather stay out here. I am not scared. Let me stay." Whitney begs.  
  
Deciding it would be pointless to make her go, Kyo looked at Tohru. "Whits- kun is going to stay out here with us."  
  
Tohru looked up at Yuki who nodded. "It might be safer." He told her. Tohru nodded and turned, trying to keep herself from looking at the two dead horses. She grabbed Kisa's hand and told the others. "Come on inside, I will treat your wounds." Once everyone was inside, Tohru entered. "Be safe." She said as she closed the door.  
  
The shadow descended slowly so it was a few minutes before anyone could really make out what was coming down. As it came into better view, Kyo pointed out what they really were. "It's a huge swarm of insects. And there is some sort of demon-creature flying with them." He said. He squinted his eyes a little more and saw a few of the open their moths and saw a ball of orange come out. "Out of the way! They are some sort of demons!" He yelled. He pulled Whitney with him as they ran towards the house with the other Sohmas. "Whits-kun, maybe you should go inside with Tohru-san and everyone else." He said.  
  
Before Whitney could answer, a man with insect wings and deep red eyes landed in front of them along with the swarm of insect demons. "Where are Soichiro Whitney and Sohma Kyo?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want with my Kyo-kun?!" Kagura asked as she stepped up to the demon. She looked ready to kill the demon if he tried to touch Kyo.  
  
"Are you Soichiro Whitney?" the demon asked.  
  
"What business of yours is it as to who I am?"  
  
"If you are not Soichiro Whitney then get out of the way!" the demon hit Kagura, sending the girl crashing into the wall with an ear-splitting scream as her head hit the wall and her arm landed between her and the wall, causing it to break.  
  
"Kagura!" Kyo yelled. He ran to his cousin whose arm was hanging limply on her side and had blood running down her face. "Kagura, are you okay?" He asked. Kyo picked up the injured girl and ran back to the group. "Whitney- kun, take Kagura to Tohru and help clean her up please." He begged Whitney.  
  
Nodding, Whitney took the now unconscious Kagura into her own arms, quietly opened the door and went inside.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the house:  
  
"Tohru-san! Tohru-san! Quickly, Kagura-san has been hurt!" Whitney yelled when she got inside.  
  
Immediately, Tohru came rushing out of a room. "Oh my! Kagura! Come with me Whitney-san." She said. Tohru ran back to the room she was in. "Lie her down here." She told Whitney.  
  
When Whitney entered, she saw that three futons were lied out across the floor. Rei sitting in one holding a frightened Kisa and Asako sitting in the other looking at the floor, still in shock from what happened earlier. The third was empty and that is where Whitney put Kagura. Right away, Tohru started bundling small blankets under Kagura's head.  
  
"Whitney-san. Can you run out to the pond and get me some water? Please? And do be careful." Tohru asked.  
  
Whitney nodded, grabbed a small bucket that Tohru used to clean Rei's and Asako's wounds and ran into the gardens. When she got there, she heard explosions coming from the front. 'Oh Kyo-kun, please, be careful. The rest of the Sohma's too. Please protect them all.' She silently prayed. She got to the pond and had just dipped the bucket into it when suddenly, she felt something hit her on her back. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as everything turned black for her and she fell into the pond.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER SIX*~*~  
  
A/N: don't hurt me for hurtin ya! *hides under computer desk* Oooo gum. ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: This will either be the last chapter or the second to last. Maybe even the third to last but it's near the end. Hope ya'll enjoy. ^.^ Oh and the insect thing-a-ma-bobs are known simply as the insects or as the army. Oh yeah, and as Whitney knows, I've only seen DVD one of Fruits Basket so I don't know much about Kyo's third form (actually, I know next to nothing) so I'm describing it the way I would picture it so yeah. Enjoy!  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the front of the house:  
  
"Soichiro Whitney? Where is she?" The demon with the insect wings asked. He was standing in front of a swarm of insects. "Tell me where she is or I shall unleash the army." The demon ordered.  
  
Kyo stepped forward and glared at the demon for a while before he spoke. "I, we wouldn't tell you even if it meant our lives." He told him, his voice full of courage and anger.  
  
"Well then, you get to see the army in action. Get them brothers!" the demon yelled. The insects flew down to the Sohma men that were standing outside. Shigure, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Kyo were trying to keep the insects away by throwing things at them and hitting them with their wooden swords but those just disintegrated as soon as they touched the insects. All the men could do was back up until they hit the wall.  
  
At that time, an insect came up next to the demon and made several buzzing sounds. Smiling wickedly, the demon flew into the air and over the wall. His smile grew bigger as he saw the girl he was looking for. "Soichiro Whitney." The demon said to himself. He pulled a club from his belt and flew down, ready to attack the girl.  
  
"WHITNEY!!!" Kyo shouted. He jumped over the insects surrounding them and tried to jump over the wall but the insects with red eyes started blowing fire from their mouths aiming for Kyo. Kyo jumped back from them and as he landed, he heard a loud scream followed by a splash of water. "No. Whitney." Kyo said softly out of shock. At that moment, Kyo's eyes started glowing. He looked at the demon that had emerged from the other side of the wall with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You. What have you done to Whitney-kun?" Kyo asked, his voice sounding a bit deeper and full of hate. As he walked closer to the demon, the insects tried attacking him with their fire but Kyo simply walked on through it. He walked until he was in front of the demon's face. "What have you done to Whitney-kun?" He repeated.  
  
"She's dead." Was the demon's reply.  
  
Kyo's fist met with the demon's gut and he was sent flying through the air. Right away Kyo followed him, his speed having been increased by his anger. He was about to punch the demon in his face but the demon recovered from the first blow in time to kick Kyo in his gut, sending him to the ground. Kyo stayed on the ground, apparently unconscious.  
  
The demon smirked at the fallen boy. "Our job is done now, let's return!" the demon yelled. He flew into the sky and the swarm slowly retreated and followed the demon.  
  
One of the last insects to leave was suddenly stopped in midair. It looked around, trying to figure out why it wasn't moving and noticed it was wrapped in bands of purple and black. The insect buzzed to warn it's comrades and then fell to the ground, dead. The other insects stopped and turned in time to see their brother fall. The demon leader burst from the back and looked at the dead insect on the ground. "Who did it?" He demanded. He looked around and saw a black and purple glow around the unconscious orange haired boy.  
  
Kyo's awoke and his eyes were filled with a lot of negative emotions but only one need, revenge. "Whitney-kun." He said as he stood up. "You killed her, now you will DIE!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as the black and purple aura around him exploded, blinding everyone outside. As his sight came back to his eyes, the demon leader looked to where Kyo should have been standing but saw instead, a big black demon with dark golden eyes full of hate and anger and a thirst for revenge.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the gardens:  
  
Hearing Whitney's scream, Rei and Tohru ran outside in time to see Whitney fall into the pond and the demon insect leader fly off. Rei was about to jump in the pond but Tohru held him back. "Wait, he'll kill you if he sees us." She said in a calm yet worried tone.  
  
When the demon was out of sight, Tohru let go of Rei who ran to the pond, jumped in and began looking for Whitney. Tohru ran to the edge of the pond to wait for Rei to come back up. 'Why was that pond made so big and deep?' Tohru asked herself.  
  
Under the water, Rei was swimming down trying to catch up to Whitney who was quickly sinking. When she finally hit the bottom, Rei picked her up and began swimming to the surface when he saw Whitney's ring slide off her finger. Deciding it would be best to get it, Rei let himself sink back to the bottom. He picked it up with one hand and started for the surface again. 'Come on Whitney, you can make it, you have to make it.' He told himself, as if Whitney could hear him. Rei started to feel tired, he needed to get some air soon. 'Just a little more, just a little more.' He told himself.  
  
Tohru saw Rei coming back up and threw her arms into the water to pull Whitney out. Seeing her arms plunge into the water, Rei held Whitney out and made sure Tohru had a good hold on her before he let her go. Without Whitney to hold him down, Rei shot to the surface just as he opened his mouth and sucked in air as fast as he could.  
  
"*gasp* Is... is she... a... alright? *gasp, gasp*" Rei asked breathlessly.  
  
"I... I don't know. I can't tell." Tohru said as she lay Whitney on the ground.  
  
Rei got out of the pond as fast as he could and laid his ear against her chest. "I can't *gasp, gasp* hear her *gasp* heart." He said. He quickly put his hands together, laid them on the middle of her chest and started pushing down over and over. "Come on Whitney, you can make it, I won't allow you to die." He told her as he continued pushing down on her chest.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the wonderful place where you go before you die:  
  
"Wh... where am I?" Whitney asked. She looked around, trying to answer her question. She noticed that she was in a meadow of some sort and in front of her was a river. She looked to the left and right of the river and noticed that it seemed to go on forever on both sides. Then, flashbacks came to her. She remembered bringing Kagura into the house, she remembered Tohru asking her to get water. She remembered somebody hitting her on her back making her fall into the pond. Finally, she remembered seeing something splash before she blacked out. "Am I dead?" She asked herself.  
  
"No, not really." A voice said.  
  
Whitney quickly turned and saw a woman wearing a red silk kimono with gold Sakura petals and Sakura tree branches covering it. The woman had fair skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Mama?" she asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "You are not supposed to be here, I am not supposed to be here. You belong in the land of the living. I just wanted to see you one last time before I crossed." She said as she looked at the other side of the river. "I will be going soon. Live your life and marry Kyo. He needs you. Not only to lift his curse but he needs you to be there for him, to be his friend, to love him. I have visited your father already and told him you were with Kyo. He seemed angry but then he calmed down and muttered something. What was it? Hmmm. Ah well, it is not important. What is important is that you get back into your body and you tell Sohma Kyo how much you love him and how you do not give a DAMN about his curse. I know it's true. Now get back down there." She told her daughter.  
  
Whitney smiled at her mother and went up to hug her. "Thank you mama." She said. Whitney held on tight to her mother, not wanting to let go. "I miss you mama." She added.  
  
"I know. I miss you too. Now go on, you have to help Kyo right now, he's in trouble. Remember, no matter what happens to Kyo, he will always be the Kyo the Kyo you fell in love with. Good-bye Whitney." Her mother said. She pushed Whitney away from her and turned her around. "Go."  
  
Whitney turned to say good bye to her mother but she had disappeared. She walked into the forest of trees and everything went black for her again.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the garden:  
  
Whitney coughed a few times and water came out of her mouth as she tried to take in air. Rei stopped pushing on her chest and smiled. "She's back. Thank the gods she's back!" he yelled in joy.  
  
Tohru looked at Whitney as she coughed out more water. A smile found it's way across her lips. "That's great! Oh Whitney, you are so strong!" Tohru said.  
  
"Honda-sama! Kagura-sama has awaken!" Asako yelled from the house.  
  
"She did? I'll be right there!" Tohru yelled as she jumped up and ran into the house. "Hiroyuki-san, bring Whitney-san inside." She said over her shoulder.  
  
Rei looked down at Whitney who was still unconscious but was breathing normally again. "You made it Whitney-chan. I knew you would." He told her gently. Just as gently, he picked her up and carried her inside. As he was walking, he felt Whitney move in his arms "Mama." She said. Rei looked at the sky. "Thank you for helping her Elizabeth." He said.  
  
As he closed the door, a black and purple glow could be seen by anyone who was outside.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER SEVEN*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* me no own, you no sue, I dun even own Whitney!  
  
A/N: Once again, I have a very good reason for not getting Kyo's transformation completely right. I haven't seen past episode six of Fruits Basket. *sigh* oh well. This is my depiction of what his third form would look like. In other words, my description of his third form is from my imagination. Yup yup. So, read on! Enjoy!! ^.^  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In front of the house:  
  
"Whitney-kun. You killed her! DAMN YOU!" Kyo yelled. He had become a darker version of himself, his eyes had become those of a cat with an evil glare and were a deep shade of gold. His nails had become claws and his fangs became sharper. Even his voice had become deeper and angrier. He looked at the demon leader and hissed.  
  
The demon looked at Kyo and took a step back. "What did Anata set me up for? She never told me he was cursed like this!" He yelled. "He growled both at Kyo and Anata. "Get him! Kill him!" he ordered the army of insects. They charged at Kyo breathing fire at him if they could. Their efforts went to waste though. For the moment they came a few meters in front of Kyo, a spark of black or purple shot at them, dropping them to the ground, leaving the spot they landed on a dead patch of grass. Pretty soon, the entire insect army was dead, leaving only their leader  
  
Shigure, Yuki, and Hatsuharu looked at the transformed Kyo in shock. "Since when has this been a part of his curse?" Shigure asked.  
  
"I don't think Kyo-san even knows about it. Can he hear us?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's see. Oi Kyo-kun! What is the matter with you?!" Hatsuharu yelled.  
  
'I don't know.' Kyo said from inside the demon. The outside though, had a different attitude from the young man they know as Kyo. "SHUT UP DAMMIT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE!!!" it yelled.  
  
Shigure stepped back in shock. "Nope, that's not him. Let's go check on Tohru-kun and everyone else." He said. "We seriously should check on Whitney-san. I think I heard someone jump into the pond but I'm not sure. Let's go see." He added. The other two Sohmas nodded.  
  
Shigure and Hatsuharu went into the house. Yuki looked at his cousin. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.  
  
The demon Kyo turned to face the demon insect. "If Whitney-kun's still alive, tell her that I love her." He said after a few seconds.  
  
"No I won't. That is to come from your mouth, not mine." Yuki said. He turned and walked in the house.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Inside the house:  
  
"Tohru-kun! Are you okay? Is everyone all right?" Shigure asked as he came in followed by Hatsuharu and Yuki.  
  
"Where's Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked as she noticed that her orange-haired cousin was nowhere in sight. She tried to sit up but only succeeded in a pounding feeling in her head.  
  
"Kagura-kun, lie back down." Tohru said.  
  
As she opened her eyes, Whitney found herself staring into the soft blue eyes of a little girl. "Kisa-san?" she asked hoarsely. The small girl nodded. Whitney turned her head and as she did, a sharp pain went straight down her back. "AHHH!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Right away, everyone turned their attention to Whitney. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I don't know, I turned my head and all of a sudden, I just felt this pain go down my back." She said.  
  
"Can you turn onto your stomach?" Rei asked her.  
  
Whitney nodded. Bad idea. As she did, another sharp pain made it's way down her back and she screamed again.  
  
"Shh, sh, sh. It's okay Whitney-chan. Please, help me turn her over." Rei begged looking at Yuki, Shigure and Hatsuharu. The three men bent down, slowly picked up Whitney, and laid her back down on her stomach. Rei untied the ribbon on the back of Whitney's kimono and slid it off. He pulled it from the sides, causing it to slip off of Whitney's shoulder and he moved it until he came to her back. When her back was exposed, everyone gasped as they saw a big black and purple bruise where her neck meets her back.  
  
Just then, Whitney herself gasped. "Kyo-kun! Where is he?" she asked. Ignoring the pain on her back, Whitney lifted herself up, using her arms to prop herself up. Rei replaced her kimono quickly and tied the ribbon back up. "Where is he?" she asked again.  
  
"H... he thinks that the demon insect killed you. He went mad and he transformed into what I think is the evil spirit of the cat. He is outside fighting him now." Yuki told her.  
  
Whitney looked around the room, biting her lip as the pain hit her again on her back. She didn't stop moving around until she found what she was looking for. Off in the corner of the room were her bow and arrows that her father had given her. She slowly stood up, biting her lip harder as the pain now surged through her body.  
  
"Whitney-chan, lie down. You shouldn't be moving." Rei said as he tried to lay Whitney back on the futon.  
  
Whitney shook his hand off of her. "No. I need to speak with Kyo-kun." She said. She grabbed the bow and arrows and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Should we let her go in her condition?" Yuki asked.  
  
"No. When she gets like that, nobody can stop her from doing what she wants." Rei said.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Outside:  
  
"DIE!!!!!" the demon Kyo yelled as he ran to the demon insect. He kicked his face and caused his lip to start bleeding in another place. The two had blood dripping from all over their bodies. They had been fighting on an equal level since Yuki, Shigure and Hatsuharu had gone inside. They had traded punches, kicks and anything else they could think of. "I HATE YOU!!!!" Kyo yelled as he again, charged towards the demon insect.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" the demon yelled back as he jumped into the air and avoided Kyo's head on attack. He was about to charge down at him when he felt a sharp pain come from one of his wings. "Ahh! Who did that?" He looked around and noticed that Kyo was nowhere to be seen. He turned around and noticed Kyo hanging on his back and had ripped one of his wings off. Stunned, the demon insect fell to the ground. Kyo jumped off and safely landed on his feet.  
  
"You. Bastard. You. Killed. Whitney-kun. You. Must. Die." Kyo slowly told the demon.  
  
The demon smirked. "Yes, I killed her. Now, you will die."  
  
At those words, Kyo lost all control over himself. He yelled out loud and the black aura around him grew even more. He started going at the demon insect without even thinking of what he was doing. All he knew was that "You must DIE!!!!!" he shouted as he ran at the demon insect.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow found its way into the demon insect's shoulder. The demon insect stepped back and looked in the direction the arrow had come from. There he saw Whitney holding a shaking bow in her hand. "YOU! You are supposed to be dead!!" he yelled at her.  
  
Kyo also turned. He saw Whitney standing there but with his third form in control of his mind and body, he didn't recognize her. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.  
  
Hearing his question, the demon insect looked at Kyo and smirked. 'His demon side has complete control over him. I can kill her now and he won't even care because he doesn't recognize her. Excellent.' He told himself. The demon insect took off towards Whitney. Whitney saw him coming and quickly took out an arrow, set it up in her bow and shot it towards the demon insect, piercing his heart. The demon stopped where he was and fell back. "Anata. I... I... failed you." He said as his eyes closed and he died. When he hit the ground, his demon form disappeared and become many of the small demon insects.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" the demon Kyo demanded once again.  
  
"Kyo-kun. It's me, Whitney." Whitney said. She put down her bow and arrows and started walking over to Kyo. "Please Kyo-kun, don't you recognize me?" she asked.  
  
Kyo took a few steps back. "Get away from me dammit!" he yelled. He took on a defensive stance. "I'll kill you if I have to." He said.  
  
Whitney stopped for a few seconds then started walking again. "Kyo-kun. I know you are in there. Don't let yourself be taken over by this demon. I'm doing fine. Yuki-san told me that you changed into this demon when you thought I had died. But Kyo-kun, I am not dead. I'm right here." She said.  
  
'I know I've seen her before! Who is she?' Kyo asked himself. The feeling of uncertainty made him feel unsecure. He started running towards her, ready to attack her when all of a sudden, Whitney opened her arms out to him.  
  
"Kyo-kun. I don't care about your curse. But since I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt please, please change back to yourself. Please Kyo-kun!!!" Whitney yelled. Kyo ran into her and Whitney ignored the speed that he hit her at and wrapped her arms around him. But instead of changing into a cat, Kyo stopped, as if he were placed under a spell that didn't allow him to move. "Kyo-kun I... I... I love you!!" Whitney yelled. She tightened her hold on Kyo who seemed shocked to hear her say that. Whitney looked up at him with tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. "I love you Kyo-kun!" Whitney yelled again. She brought herself closer to the demon Kyo and when their faces were only a few centimeters apart, Whitney paused. "I don't care about your curse. You can stay cursed just as long as you stay with me." She whispered. Then, she kissed him.  
  
The demon Kyo's eyes widened in shock as he felt Whitney press her lips against his. He blinked once and as he did, he remembered where and who he was. The black and purple aura around him faded. His eyes changed back to their normal shape and their deep red color. His claws and fangs became nails and dull again. He blinked a couple more times and returned Whitney's kiss. When he did, a white light shot out from Kyo's back. It took the shape of a cat and disappeared into the sky.  
  
The two separated and looked into each other's eyes. "Whitney-kun. Thank the gods you're safe! I thought I had lost you. Thank you." Kyo told her in a gentle voice. He brought her closer to him and this time, Kyo paused, "I love you too." He told her before giving her a kiss. Whitney put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER EIGHT*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. I dun even own Whitney!  
  
A/N: Damn writer's block. Had it for an entire week (most likely more, I wasn't really keepin count). Sorry to make ya wait so long Whitney! Anyway, here's chapter 9, written so very crap-tacular because it was written while I had serious writer's block so if it sux, I agree with ya. Well,  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the forest near the Sohma house:  
  
"Hurry men! We must get to the Sohma house!" the shogun said as he hurried the small army of men that were following him. When they arrived at the Sohma house, the men saw a white light shoot up into the sky. The shogun looked at the ground and saw his daughter holding onto Kyo. "Whitney." he said. He saw Whitney and Kyo look at each other for a while then saw Kyo coming closer to Whitney then he saw the two begin to kiss. He was about to rush over and drag his daughter away when Ken grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
"Shogun-sama. Let them be. Look at how happy Whitney-san is. Look at how happy they are together. Let her be with the boy. You did say that you wish she would find someone and marry him soon. Well, she found that someone." Ken told him.  
  
Arima looked at his daughter and watched how her face glowed and how she smiled when she and Kyo separated. "You are right, Ken-san. But the boy is cursed. He gets hugged and he becomes a cat. Could you live knowing that your only daughter was married to a cursed man?" He asked Ken.  
  
"But they were hugging just now and the boy is still human." Ken pointed out.  
  
Arima looked at the two and realized that Ken was right. "Go back home men. I need to go see my daughter." He ordered. The men nodded and turned around, leaving Ken and Arima standing in the distance. "I liked Kyo, then I found out about his curse and I stopped liking him. But Whitney couldn't stay away from him." Arima said.  
  
"Don't you remember? Elizabeth-sama did the exact same thing. She left her parents and her country behind to live with you even though her father forbid it." Ken told the shogun. "She is just like her mother."  
  
"I know that. I don't even know why I tried to keep her away. Go. Lead the men back to the village. I will stay and talk to Whitney." Arima told Ken.  
  
Nodding, Ken mounted his horse again and took off to catch up with the other soldiers. Arima walked towards the couple and stopped a few feet in front of them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Right away, Whitney and Kyo separated. They expected to see one of the Sohmas watching them but were shocked to see Soichiro Arima looking at them.  
  
"F... fa...father. Wh... what are you doing here?" Whitney asked. She realized that he had most likely seen the two of them kissing and she lowered her head. "I... I am sorry for not telling you where I was going. But if I had, you wouldn't have let me come. Yet because I came, Kyo-kun is no longer cursed." She said, raising her head slowly as she gained more confidence to face her father.  
  
Arima walked up to Whitney, grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I couldn't bear seeing you with somebody that was cursed. As you know, I am not fond of them, but you are. You saw what I couldn't. I wish you both happiness and good health in your future together." He told her. He grabbed Kyo's hand and placed Whitney's into it. He looked at Kyo and got a stern look on his face. "I want you to take the best of care with her. If I ever get word that something has happened to her, I will come after you." He told the orange haired boy.  
  
Whitney looked down at her hand which was squeezing Kyo's, then up at her father. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck while still holding Kyo's hand with the other. "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you papa." She whispered to him. She felt tears fall from her eyes and roll down her father's armor.  
  
Arima returned her hug. "I love you too Whitney. I have to go now, the capital isn't going to protect itself now is it? Send me word when you have your first child. Ah yes and you forgot this, I think it may hatch soon." He said. Arima pulled out the egg from a box full of soft material and handed it to Whitney.  
  
Whitney took the egg and smiled at her father. She hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again father." She said.  
  
Arima smiled, broke away from her hug, mounted his horse and rode off.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the house:  
  
"Hatsuharu-san, why don't you go and make sure that Whitney and Kyo are all right, it's been very quiet." Shigure suggested.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because I said, now go."  
  
Sighing, Hatsuharu stood up and silently walked towards the door. When he got to the front, he saw Whitney kissing Kyo. "Hey! Come look at this!" He whispered as loud as he could.  
  
"Did you say something Haru-kun?" Yuki asked looking at him from around the corner of the other room.  
  
"Look at Whitney and Kyo." He said. Yuki joined Hatsuharu at the door and was amazed to see the two in each other's arms.  
  
"Kyo-san hasn't changed. Is the curse broken?" Shigure asked from behind the two Sohma boys.  
  
"Don't sneak up on us like that!" The two turned from their spots and told Shigure harshly.  
  
"Shhh. Here comes her dad. Oh my, how did he know where we were? He is going to be so mad at her. Dammit!" Rei said as he took Hatsuharu's and Yuki's spots by the door.  
  
The three arguing Sohmas became quiet and looked at the door again. They saw how Whitney's father talked to them and how he gave Kyo his daughter's hand. They saw Whitney hug her father in joy and they saw Arima give Whitney the bird egg she had gotten weeks earlier. Finally, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Shigure, and Rei watched as Arima got on his horse and left.  
  
"Can we go out there now?" Hatsuharu asked. Too late, Shigure was already outside walking towards them and yelling as if they were a mile away.  
  
"Kyo-kun! Whitney-san! What happened?" Shigure yelled as he approached the couple.  
  
"Kyo-kun is cured. Look." Whitney said. She gave him a hug and smiled as wide as she could. "I love being able to finally do this." She said.  
  
Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Rei walked out as well. "Congratulations Whitney-chan. I see your father finally let you go." Rei said in a sad voice.  
  
Whitney looked at him. She let go of Kyo and walked over to Rei. "Thank you Rei-chan. If it weren't for you, this never would have happened. I'm sorry I never noticed your feelings for me before, but just remember, I love you too. I will always be here for you." She said as she hugged him.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In a cave in the forest:  
  
"DAMMIT!!! Why the hell didn't that damn insect demon do as I said?! Now the boy's curse has been lifted! It was not supposed to be like this!!!" Anata yelled. She slammed her fist into the cave wall, causing tiny cracks to appear from the force of her punch.  
  
"Calm down Anata. You don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Makoto asked as he let his hand fall onto her shoulder.  
  
Furious, Anata shoved his hand off her and started walking out of the cave. "He won't be free of the curse for long." She said to herself.  
  
Hearing her, Makoto slowly walked up to her and looked down at her, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Make the curse permanent, and curse the whole damn Sohma family!" She said as she put two fingers into her mouth and whistled.  
  
At that moment, a big flying animal similar to a black cat appeared and Anata climbed on. She held her hand out to Makoto who accepted and climbed on as well.  
  
"Let's go. Those two will never be together! Not if I can help it!" She said. "To the Sohma house." She told the cat demon in its ear.  
  
Hearing it's master's command, the cat demon let out a low growl and took off down the mountain, heading straight to where Kyo, Whitney, and the others were.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the forest:  
  
"Shogun-sama, look at that!" Ken said as he pointed to a black blur heading towards them.  
  
"Take cover men! Whatever it is don't let it see you!" Arima ordered.  
  
Arima and the other men jumped off their horses and hid in the bushes and behind the trees. After they were hidden, the black blur ran past them and Arima's ears perked up as he caught a short sentence coming from a rider on the blur. "Damn you Soichiro Whitney!" He heard.  
  
'Is she going after Whitney? I will follow that demon.' He told himself.  
  
Once the demon had gone out of sight, Arima and the men came out from their hiding places, their horses had ran a little ways off the path but came back a few seconds after the men came out of hiding. Arima quickly grabbed the first horse he saw with weapons and climbed onto it. "You men head back! I am going to return to the village!" he ordered.  
  
"Shogun-sama, was that demon headed for the village?" a soldier asked as he mounted a horse.  
  
"I said go! Do not question my orders!" Arima yelled.  
  
The men backed down and headed back towards the capital.  
  
"Arima-san, be careful. I heard what the demon said as well." Ken told his friend.  
  
"Do not worry Ken-san. I will be fine. Take charge of the men for me until I return." Arima said.  
  
"Yes sir." Ken turned on his horse and rode off to catch up with the other men.  
  
'Don't you even try to touch Whitney you damn demon.' Arima mentally warned as he rode in the direction the demon had gone.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER NINE*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to get out. I started writing it down one day and I couldn't stop. Then I did, then writer's block hit (or something came up., can't remember which), then I started writing, then I finished, then I started typing, then I lost my disk (yesterday), then I found it (an hour ago), now I've finished it. That was my chapter ten adventures. Enjoy!!!  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the Sohma house:  
  
Whitney, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu entered the room where Tohru and Kisa were taking care of Kagura and Asako.  
  
"Oh my god! Kagura-san! Are you alright?" Whitney asked.  
  
Kagura, who had woken up just moments earlier, looked at Whitney. She noticed Whitney and Kyo holding hands. "I'm fine." She said in a sarcastic tone filled with jealousy. "Kyo-kun." She added, this time with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
Kyo let go of Whitney's hand and knelt next to Kagura, but with caution. "What do you need?" He asked.  
  
Kagura slowly sat up and looked at him. Then, her hand flew at Kyo and her palm connected with his face. "You bastard! You could've died out there? Why did you do it? You idio.. Ow!" She yelled as her sudden exertion sent pain shooting throughout her body.  
  
Kyo grabbed Kagura's shoulders and laid her back down on the futon. "Get some sleep and don't worry about me." He said. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kagura smiled then brought her hand up to the red mark on his cheek. "Kyo- kun, who did this to you?" she asked.  
  
Kyo glared at her. "Who do you think?" he said before standing back up.  
  
As he stood, a strange chill went through his spine. His senses went on high alert. All those years being cursed had gifted him with sharper senses. He heard something tearing through the air at a high speed and heading for them. "Everyone lay down on the floor! NOW!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
Sensing the nervousness in his voice, everyone else dropped to the floor. Just in time too. At that moment, an arrow flew through the room. It landed on the wall followed by three more.  
  
After a few seconds, Kyo stood up, followed by Hatsuharu, and Yuki. The three Sohmas told the others to stay where they were and then they went outside.  
  
"Who's out here?" Kyo yelled. Because his senses were on high alert, Kyo could hear the lowest noise and see the slightest movement.  
  
From around the corner of the house appeared a small, black cat with two white spots on either side of its body. It walked up to Kyo and rubbed itself along his leg, purring softly.  
  
"Get away from me dammit." Kyo said, pushing the small creature away with his foot. The cat hissed and ran into the forest. A woman and a man came out from where the cat had disappeared. The woman had a bow in her hand and a bunch of arrows on her back. She smiled as her eyes locked onto Kyo's. "Sohma Kyo, throwing aside the animal of which you used to be." She said  
  
Kyo scowled at the woman. "What do you want? And who are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Why, you don't remember? Ugh, I'm hurt. "Watch it young man. You could hurt yourself." Did you listen to my advice after our encounter with each other all those years ago?" she asked.  
  
Kyo thought for a while. Then, his eyes widened in shock. "So you're the old witch who cursed me with the blood of the cat, huh." He told her. "Thanks."  
  
The woman looked surprised. "What?! Why are you thanking me? I put a damn curse on you!" She yelled.  
  
Kyo nodded. "Because of what you did, everyone shunned me, thus making way for Whitney to enter my life. If not for the curse, I might've been married by the time I met her." He said.  
  
Scowling, the woman raised her hand high into the air. "If you liked being cursed so much, how about I make it permanent?! From this day forward, every child born under the name Sohma shall be cursed with one of the animals of the Chinese zodiac!" she yelled.  
  
"Chinese zodiac?" The three questioned.  
  
"Yes. Each child shall be cursed with the spirit of one of these animals: the dragon, the serpent, the dog, the rabbit, the boar, the ram, the horse, the rat, the rooster, the tiger, the monkey, and the cat. Any member born under the curse of the cat shall be an outcast in their life, just as you are, Sohma Kyo. The cat is accepted neither in the zodiac, nor this society. The only way any Sohma child shall be free of the curse is if there is one cursed member of every animal living during the time of birth!" She yelled. Dark clouds gathered around the Sohma house. Then, it started to rain.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the main Sohma house:  
  
"Akito-sama! Akito-sama! The... the sky, it is raining blood." Hatori said as he burst into the room of Sohma Akito, the Sohma clan leader.  
  
Akito looked out the window to confirm what Hatori had said. Seeing the red rain falling from the clouds, Akito put a hand out. As soon as the rain touched his hand, steam came from it and a hissing sound was heard as the rain burned into Akito's skin.  
  
"What the hell?!" Akito yelled as he drew his hand back inside.  
  
It was at that moment that the blood-rain started dripping from the ceiling onto Hatori. His arms were soon covered in the deep red liquid. Hatori started feeling something changing inside his body. He tried to wipe the blood off his arms with his hands but what fell off was quickly replaced by more. "What is going on?" he asked.  
  
Outside in the gardens, Momiji, Ayame, Hiro, and Ritsu were also being covered by the rain.  
  
"Ayame-san, what is this? It's nasty!" Momiji cried out as the blood ran down his face to his legs. He felt his body change as well.  
  
"I don't know Momiji. Hiro, you, Ritsu and Momiji go inside, I'll go call Akito." Ayame said. The two boys nodded and went inside while Ayame went the other way towards Akito's room.  
  
"Akito-sama! It is... Akito-sama! Are you alright?" Ayame yelled as he saw Akito on the ground holding onto his hand. Hatori was by his side. "Hatori- kun! What happened?" Ayame questioned.  
  
"It was the blood-rain. It touched his hand and now he's in great pain. Go get me a bucket of water, quickly!" Hatori yelled.  
  
"The well is full of this blood-rain." Ayame said. Just then, he felt some drops hitting his head. He looked up and a drop of blood-rain hit his forehead. "It is coming inside." He said to himself. He looked out the window and noticed dark clouds surrounding only their home. He also noticed another patch of the ominous clouds off in the distance. "It is only over our home and one other place." Just then, a thought hit him. "Isn't that in the direction Shigure-kun lives?" He asked Hatori.  
  
Akito looked up. "What?! This is going on over there too? Quickly! Go prepare our horses! We are riding over to Shigure's home right now!" Akito yelled. He shut his eyes and groaned as the pain shot through his hand again.  
  
"Calm down Akito-sama. Ayame, go ready the horses. And have a carriage ready for Akito." Hatori said.  
  
"Just the horses. I'll be fine." Akito ordered.  
  
"Ayame, get a carriage ready. Akito-sama, we both know that with whatever pain you are feeling, you will not be able to hold the reins of a horse for long. Ayame, go." Hatori said.  
  
Ayame nodded and ran out of the room. Hatori helped Akito stand and, allowing him to lean on him for support, walked out of the room.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the Sohma house:  
  
"Kyo. What's going on? Who is she?" Shigure asked as he came out of the house.  
  
"She's the one who cursed m... me..." Kyo looked at Shigure and noticed that his arms were covered in blood as well. "Oh no. Yuki, Haru-chan, Shigure! Get inside, NOW! Don't let Kisa or Kagura get touched by the rain!" Kyo yelled, realizing what was going on.  
  
"K... Kyo-kun. What is this?" Whitney asked as she stood by the door.  
  
"Whits-kun! Get back inside and stay there!" Kyo yelled. 'Oh no! If this is really the curse being brought back then... I can't, we can't...' Kyo told himself. "I won't let that happen." He whispered.  
  
"Oh but it already has happened Sohma Kyo. You have been cursed again. Just as the rest of the Sohma's are now. You cannot do anything to reverse Anata- san's curse." The man said.  
  
"What do you mean "the rest of the Sohmas"?" Hatsuharu asked.  
  
"Anata-san, allow me to show him." The man said.  
  
"Go ahead Makoto-chan." Anata said.  
  
Makoto disappeared and reappeared behind Whitney. He pushed her hard and she fell onto Hatsuharu. As her chest met his back, there was a soft *poof* along with a cloud of smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a cow was standing in Hatsuharu's place. "What the hell? What happened to me? Why am I a damn cow?!" He yelled.  
  
Whitney jumped back in shock and Kyo caught her, already knowing to avoid embracing her. "Kyo-kun. Are you... cursed again?" She asked, taking a deep breath hoping that Kyo would not confirm the worst.  
  
Slowly, Kyo nodded. "That doesn't matter right now. Go back inside and don't come out." He said.  
  
"I can't leave you. I..."  
  
"GO!" he yelled.  
  
Whitney jumped from the shock of Kyo yelling at her. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back and nodded. She started for the door but stopped halfway. She went back to Kyo and gave him a soft kiss. "Be safe." She said as she pressed her lips against Kyo's.  
  
"I will." Kyo mumbled as he returned her kiss. Then, pushing her away, he added, "Take care of yourself and everyone else. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiled at her confidently.  
  
Whitney disappeared inside the house and Kyo turned his attention back on Anata. "You bitch."  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER TEN*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights*: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey howz it goin? HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!!!! Well, here's Ch. 11. I apologize for taking so long to get it out Whitney. I know I take forever, believe me, it isn't intentional. Oh yeah!!!! This is the second to last chapter. I know I said that in Ch. 7 or something like that but that was when I thought I'd be done in a couple of chapters or so. But now, I wrote everything out and it's all planned and I know where I'm goin with this story. Now Whitney, don't say anything about the ending of this chapter until you read the next one (A.K.A, *deep announcer guy voice* THE FINAL CHAPTER!) Well yeah, here ya go, Enjoy!!!  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
In the forest:  
  
As Arima arrived closer to the Sohma house, he started to hear what he thought were more horses closing in on him. He turned around and his eyes confirmed his ears. Riding closely behind him were six more horses, one pulling a small carriage, each of which were closing in on him fast. The fastest one rode up next to him and the rider atop of the brown horse spoke, "I am sorry sir, we cannot allow you to go in this direction. For your own safety, please turn around."  
  
Arima looked at the man as if he had just spoken another language. "What? You are telling me where to go for my own safety? My job is to tell people that. I am now telling you that you should not go further for your own safety." He said.  
  
"What is going on does not concern you." The man said.  
  
"My daughter is over there at that damn Sohma house! Her friend is also with her! I am going to go help her as much as I can!" Arima yelled.  
  
The man looked shocked to hear that this stranger was heading to the Sohma house. "Your daughter? Are you Shogun Soichiro Arima? Your daughter is Soichiro Whitney?" The man asked. Arima nodded. "Sohma Hatori. We need to get your daughter out of there. I know not what is going on at that house. I do not want her to get hurt. You may ride with us to the house but I want you to find your daughter and her friend and get them out of here." Hatori yelled.  
  
"I will go to the Sohma house and protect my daughter!" Arima yelled. He slapped the reins hard on the back of the horse's neck, causing the horse to pick up speed and leave Hatori a short ways behind.  
  
As Arima neared the Sohma house, he noticed that the skies were looking a little more gray than usual. He looked up and noticed that there was a dark cloud looming in the sky. It wasn't covering the sky for miles around, it was only casting it's dark shadow over one area. From what he could tell, the clouds had also been dropping rain. "That's coming from the Sohma house! That is definitely not a good sign." He added. He wished the horse would go faster so he could get to the house and see what was really going on.  
  
After 3 more minutes of riding, the Sohma house came into view. Arima looked and saw two figures standing about 30 feet away from each other, just staring at the other. "Kyo?" Arima asked himself, recognizing the orange haired boy from afar.  
  
"Yes, that is Sohma Kyo. I wonder who that woman is." A voice said. Arima turned and saw Hatori slowing to a stop on his horse, followed by the four other horses and the one pulling the carriage. Hatori dismounted his horse and started running towards Kyo.  
  
Arima followed suite but he was heading for the house to find his daughter.  
  
"Akito-sama, we have arrived." Ayame said as he stood outside the carriage.  
  
The door opened and Akito came out. His face was pale and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his balance. He held on tightly to the edge of the carriage as he walked towards the house.  
  
"Akito-sama, are you alright?" Ayame asked as he grabbed Akito's arm to help him walk.  
  
"I'm fine. I can walk under my own power. Let's hurry and get inside the house." Akito said shrugging Ayame's hand off of his arm.  
  
"Whitney! Where are you Whitney?!" Arima shouted as he entered the house.  
  
Whitney appeared from around a corner and was shocked to see her dad again. "Father? What are you doing back here?" Whitney asked. She led him into the room where everyone else was.  
  
Arima looked around and noticed the frightened looks on everyone's faces. "What happened? What is going on outside?" He asked.  
  
"The woman who cursed Kyo has returned. She placed a curse on our entire family. Kyo is outside with her and a man who appears to be working on her side." Shigure explained. He calmly stood up and motioned for Arima to have a seat on the ground. "Please, sit down. All we can do is wait and pray that everything turns out well." He added.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Outside:  
  
"You ruined our lives! What did my family do to you that made you curse them like this?!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"They gave birth to you."  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?! It was just that one incident when I was a child!"  
  
"It goes back further than that one incident. Back to a past life." Anata said.  
  
"A past life?"  
  
"A life when you and I were to be wed, you left me for another. I retained those awful memories when my soul was reborn into this body. I cannot forgive you for hurting me like that. To make it worse, you switched to the enemy's side to be with her and killed my family!! For that, I will always be after you!" Anata yelled. "I HATE YOU KYO!"  
  
The dark clouds that had formed throughout the sky had now gathered into one black cloud over Anata and Kyo. Light flashed from inside the cloud and the sound of thunder could be heard coming from the inside.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Kyo muttered to himself.  
  
"KYO! This is the lightning created by my hatred towards you. I can never forgive you for what you have done to me! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Anata yelled.  
  
She threw her hand towards Kyo and lightning struck the ground in front of Anata then headed in a beeline for Kyo. Kyo saw the lightning and tried to move but found his feet planted firmly on the ground. He looked at the ground and saw a pool of blood under his feet. He tried pulling his feet up and kept looking from the ground to the lightning bolts that were closing in fast.  
  
"Kyo-kun!! Oh god NOOO!!!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Kyo felt himself being pushed out of the pool of blood and to the ground. He looked up and saw Whitney lying on the ground where he was standing. She stood up and looked at Kyo. Then, it happened.  
  
"Whitney! MOVE!" Kyo yelled. But it was too late.  
  
A shrill scream filled the air as Kyo looked on in horror at what was happening.  
  
The one girl he loved, the one girl who returned his love, was caught in the lightning bolt meant for him.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
~*~*END CHAPTER ELEVEN*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: Starlight Sakura  
  
Chapter 12 (*deep announcer voice* THE FINAL CHAPTER!)  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
*bright flashing lights* DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
A/N: Here ya go Whitney! *deep announcer voice* THE FINAL CHAPTER. Sorry for what happens in the beginning but it was almost a necessary evil. It was the only way the story would come together in a way I thought was good. In the end, it all comes out good, trust me. I hope you like it. ^.^ N.E.waiz, I hope that you have enjoyed this. I liked writin it. This is one of my best stories I've written, at least that's what I think. I know I complained about not liking certain chapters but if I could change them, I wouldn't......... unless there was some sort of grammar mistake or something. Ah well. Enjoy *deep announcer voice* THE FINAL CHAPTER. Enjoy!!! ^.^  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
At the front of the Sohma house:  
  
'Oh god, no! Whi. . . Whitney.' Kyo told himself. The orange haired teenage boy watched in horror as Whitney took the lightning Anata had aimed at him.  
  
The lightning faded away and Whitney fell to the ground. Kyo was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Whitney! What the hell was that for dammit?! Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted. He picked up her head, laid it on his lap and grabbed her hand. "You stupid bitch." He said.  
  
"D. . . don't ca. . . call me. . . that." She muttered.  
  
"Shut up. Whitney, I can't believe you did this. I told you to stay inside dammit!" He shouted.  
  
"Don't. . . worry. . . about. . . about me. I'll see you in our next life." She said. Whitney's breaths were getting sharper and shorter.  
  
"Don't talk like that dammit. Don't you dare say that crap! You'll be alright." Kyo said, trying to assure her.  
  
"Kyo-kun. Kiss me please. . . one last. . . time?" Whitney said.  
  
"I'll do it, but it won't be the last time." Kyo said. He leaned down to Whitney's face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt Whitney returning his kiss and then, he felt nothing. The fingers that, only seconds earlier, were squeezing his hand now hung over his hand, limp and lifeless. Kyo lifted his head and tried to keep the tears from coming out of his eyes.  
  
Kyo lay Whitney's lifeless body on the ground and stood up, focusing his attention on the woman responsible for her death.  
  
"Look at what you did." He said angrily.  
  
"She got in my way. A mistake I must admit but what is one to do? I'll just try again and kill anyone that tries to save you." Anata said.  
  
"Not if you die first bitch." Kyo said angrily. He charged at Anata at a tremendous speed. Makoto stepped in front of Anata in an attempt to block Kyo's oncoming attack. Kyo crumbled his fingers into the palm of his hand and punched Makoto in his nose. The man fell to the side, unconscious. But Anata was not behind him.  
  
Kyo looked all around him for the missing woman but found no trace of her. "Where did you go?! Get out here!" Kyo yelled. He stopped yelling and tried to listen. He heard something in the bushes and ran up to them, shoving them out of the way. From the bushes flew a small insect. Grumbling, Kyo continued listening for anything.  
  
Then, he heard it. It was a low humming sound, as if something was approaching him very fast. He turned behind him just in time to avoid a sword that was coming towards him. As he rolled out of the way of the sword, he saw Makoto standing a few feet away from him with another sword in his hand. Acting quickly, Kyo picked up his sword and charged at Makoto. He swung the sword at Makoto, who was getting ready to swing his weapon at Kyo from the feet up. Kyo was the faster one. Makoto froze in a swinging position, the hilt of the sword and part of its blade slamming into Kyo's knee. He brought one of his hands to his stomach and felt cold steel coming out of his stomach. I can kill her from here.' Kyo thought to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what caused his hatred towards Anata. In his mind, he remembered Whitney. The first time he met her, the face she made when he hugged her the first time, when he gave her the cat ring and the flower, the way she looked in the kimono she got in the village, everything she did, he remembered. His love for Whitney began overpowering the hatred he had for Anata.  
  
An orange glow surrounded Kyo as he began to slowly stand up. Anata felt something behind her and turned only to be met with a hand going through her heart. Anata looked down at the glowing hand and back up at Kyo. "K. . . Kyo-kun. You. . . really do l. . . love Whitney don't. . . you?" She gasped out between breaths.  
  
"Love her? I wanted to spend the rest of my damn life with her! What the hell did she do to you to make you take her away from me?!" Kyo yelled. The emotions he had inside of him, his love, his anger, his sorrow, his hate, all of them found their way to the fist he still had in Anata's heart and exploded in a red flash of light. The light surrounded the house, casting a red glow around everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Lured out by the red color, everyone inside the Sohma house came running out. The first thing they saw was two silhouettes. One kneeling with their hand on the other's chest.  
  
"Kyo-kun!" Kagura cried out, trying to figure out which silhouette belonged to which person.  
  
"Where's Whitney-san?" Yuki asked. He looked around and saw another silhouette lying on the ground. He nudged Hatsuharu and motioned for him to go over to the person. The two went and when they got there, they gasped. It was Whitney. She looked like she was unconscious but one thing showed them that she was dead......... she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Whitney-kun? H......... hey, Whitney-kun. W......... wake up. Please, Whitney-kun. Look, Kyo killed that damn woman. Everything is fine now Whitney-kun. Wake up." Hatsuharu said out loud.  
  
It was at that moment that Arima looked in the direction of the two boys. He was over at their side in a matter of seconds. When he got his first look at the now lifeless Whitney, he fell to his knees. "No. How could this happen? I have already lost your mother, I cannot loose you too." He said quietly. He grabbed his daughter's cold, pale hand and squeezed it. "Please Whitney. Come back to us." He said.  
  
As if she heard her father's silent request, Whitney's fingers slowly wrapped around her father's hand. The dead, pale color of her skin slowly became a soft ivory that looked full of life. She squinted her eyes for a few seconds before they fluttered open, revealing the blue green color that they were.  
  
"Whitney?" Arima asked as his eyes grew wider and tears threatened to fall. "Y-you're alive! Oh thank the gods you're alive!" He yelled as he leaned down to hug her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo watched as Anata dissolved into the wind. When she was gone, he stood up and looked around. He saw Arima hugging Whitney, his whole body shaking as if he were crying.  
  
'Whitney. Dammit why'd you have to go?' Kyo asked himself. He held back his tears for the time being and started to walk towards Whitney, and everyone who had gathered around her. It was then that he felt a throbbing pain tear through his leg. He bit his lip in shock at the pain as he fell back to a kneeling position. He looked at his leg and noticed that his pants were torn and covered in blood.  
  
'I must have been so angry I didn't even feel any pain.' Kyo thought to himself. He slowly got up and started limping towards Whitney and everyone else.  
  
He felt someone grab his arm and put it around their shoulder. He looked to his side and saw Kagura smiling up at him. "Come on love. I'll help you." She said with a smile. The two started walking again. "She's alive." Kagura whispered to Kyo.  
  
Kyo's eyes widened in shock. Once again forgetting the pain in his leg, he stopped, and turned Kagura towards him. "What did you say?" he demanded.  
  
"Whitney-kun's alive. Sh...she opened her eyes a while ago. Kyo-kun she's alive!" Kagura said, with a smile.  
  
"Kagura! Don't you play around like that! Stop joking dammit!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Kyo......... kun?" A soft voice said from behind the two. Then a pair of arms snaked around Kyo's waist. Kyo felt himself being pulled back and tensed up at the thought of changing. He didn't.  
  
Kyo turned around, expecting Kisa to be behind him, trying to console him, but when he looked down, he saw a head of dark blonde hair that was not Kisa's. He put his hand's on the girl's head and tilted it up so he could see her. The next thing he saw was a pair of blue-green eyes softly looking back up at him.  
  
"Wh......... Whits-kun?" Kyo asked. A big smile appeared on his face as he realized that he was not seeing things. "I thought that you......... had been........." He stammered.  
  
"I thought so too. I......... I don't know what happened. I thought I was dead one minute and the next, I'm staring up at my father and Yuki, and Hatsuharu. I don't know how it happened but I........." Whitney was cut off by the feeling of Kyo pressing his lips against hers. Whitney closed her eyes and returned his kiss. 'What if I had stayed dead? I wouldn't have been able to see Kyo ever again. Don't say that Whitney. No more what if's now. You're alive and that's all that matters.' She told herself.  
  
The two separated and just held each other, staring into the other's eyes.  
  
*\/\/\/\/\THE END/\/\/\/\/*" 


	13. Epilogue

The Shogun's Daughter  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Epilogue  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Disclaimer: I think that after 12 chapters ya'll'd know this by now.  
  
A/N: Hah! Ya thought it was the end!!!!!!! Well, I liked it just too much to not include this extra chapter. So the last chapter was the last –chapter- but this is the epilogue, the part at the end of the story, after all the chapters that actually signals the end of the story, yadda, yadda, yadda, on with the story! Enjoy!! ^.^  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
"And then what happened?" Asked a small reddish brown haired girl.  
  
"Well, after Anata was defeated, it turned out that the Sohmas were still cursed. Although it seemed that Whitney was the only exception. She could hug every male member of the Sohma family and they wouldn't transform." Said a brown-haired woman who appeared to be in her late 20's.  
  
"But what happened to Whitney and Kyo?"  
  
"They got married and had a family. And they are still out there somewhere, happily leading their lives together." Said a man with orange hair who was a few years older than the woman.  
  
"Go to sleep baby. It is very late." Said the woman.  
  
"I will. Good night mother. Good night father." Said the little girl.  
  
"Good night Mai." Said the mother and father.  
  
The little girl closed her eyes and immediately lost herself to sleep. The mother and father smiled at their little girl before heading outside.  
  
"What do you think she'll say when she realizes that we are Whitney and Kyo, and not mother and father?" Whitney asked as she leaned into Kyo's arms.  
  
"She'll just know the story of how we met." Kyo answered.  
  
"I guess."  
  
The two just stood there silently for a moment before Kyo spoke. "How about we have another child? We have a girl, how about a boy?" He asked.  
  
Whitney smiled. She looked up at Kyo. "Why? Aren't you happy with Mai?"  
  
"Very happy. We just need a boy to carry on our name. Mai will get married and change her name and the Sohma name will end here... well for my side at least." Kyo said. "Besides, I could teach a boy how to fight and do a bunch other things." He added. "Not that I won't do that with Mai. I'm sure she's just as strong, she is our child and all but, I guess like all men, I've always wanted a son." He added, seeing the glare Whitney was giving him.  
  
"I guess. You may be getting that son of yours sooner than you think though." Whitney said quietly. Her voice was so low, Kyo was struggling to hear it but he knew what she meant.  
  
He turned Whitney around to face him. "You're pregnant?!" He asked in astonishment.  
  
Whitney slowly nodded. She looked up at Kyo with a smile. "I believe I am." She said.  
  
"That's great!!" Kyo shouted as he carefully picked Whitney up off the ground. He brought her stomach up to his face and kissed it. Then he set her back on the ground and kissed her at the same time that a shooting star flew by.  
  
~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~ (seriously, the end)  
  
A/N: the last author's note of this story. Awwwwwwwww *tear* I really did like writing this story. I actually had another idea for this Whitney-Kyo fic but I'm so glad I chose to do this one. I really do like it. And hey, if Whitney wants, I can put the other fic up as sort of a "sequel" to this fic. If not, eh, what can ya do? ^.^  
  
Teh Random Reviewer-Thank you for your loverly review. I appreciate you finding my Spanish mistake. Sad to say it's my second language & I hardly know it. But don't complain about Whitney, she is a friend of mine & if you had actually read my author's notes, you would've known that. Don't talk about my friends, I can become a bitch when it comes to defending my friends and I don't really like being a bitch when it isn't necessary.  
  
Again, thank all of ya'll who read mai story, thanks Whitney suggesting we write stories like this for each other, it was kewl. ^.^ 


End file.
